


gold and lavender

by totzania



Series: Мир "Золота и лаванды" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Castles, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Politics, Spirits, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totzania/pseuds/totzania
Summary: Каждый человек - всего лишь спица в огромном колесе, катящимся непрерывно. Люди то стремительно поднимаются вверх, то, вскружённые триумфом, падают вниз. Взобраться наверх бывает нелёгким делом. И что же делать южному принцу, павшему с этого колеса, преследуемому, казалось, целым миром? Найти себе ведьму, способную повлиять на колесо. Но поможет ли ему она? Ответ вы получите у спиц, лишь найдите среди всех золотую и лавандовую, и перед вами откроется целая история.
Series: Мир "Золота и лаванды" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818823





	1. Златан

Странно не слышать привычных звуков при пробуждении. Ни звонкого пения птиц за окном, ни громкого говора людей, уже успевших встать и заняться своими делами, ни тихих шагов крутящихся в коридоре служанок. Ничего. Лишь тишина.

Но есть кое-что страннее этого. Вместо спокойных голосов и размеренных шагов слышать истошные крики, нервный топот и лязг металла. И самое страшное то, что Златан не мог выйти и посмотреть, что случилось. Он заперт в клетке тёмной, холодной и неприступной. Он в тюрьме. До него доносятся далёкие звуки и единственное, на что он способен — так это вытянуться на носочках, ухватиться за решётку на высоком окне и пытаться выглянуть туда. Но и это получается плохо: всё же окно слишком высокое и единственное, что оттуда видно — шпиль главной городской церкви и серое небо с чёрным клубящимся дымом.

Сердце Златана бьётся сильно и громко, стремясь выпрыгнуть из груди. Оно заглушает весь шум, раздающийся снизу и, возможно, это даже к лучшему: ему не придётся терпеть этот ужас. Златан испуганно зовёт стражников, которые обычно охраняют его, чтобы тот ни в коем случае не сбежал. Он был очень важным заключённым, ведь имел все права на Осмарийский престол, а брат с этим никак не мог смириться. Он, считая себя благородным и абсолютно не жестоким правителем, заключил Златана в темницу — это всяко лучше, чем убить — и приказал пристально следить за ним. Но сейчас стражники, несмотря на свои обязанности, отсутствовали. Златану страшно до жути, он зовёт их, чуть ли не плача, но они не приходят. Единственная надежда на спасение пропала.

Златан отходит от решётки, за которую судорожно цеплялся и, держась уже за холодную каменную стену, прошёлся по комнате. Поднос со вчерашней едой лежал у решётки почти пустой, на нём красовалась лишь одинокая копчёная рыба. Златан терпеть не может рыбу. Брат, прекрасно об этом зная, чуть ли не каждый день посылал её. Златан принюхался: в холодном воздухе темницы не переставал витать этот тошнотворный дымный запах. Златан, страх которого слегка приуменьшился за счёт отвращения, неприятно сморщил нос.

Он снова, уже немного спокойнее, выглянул в окно — и снова тот же самый пейзаж. Светлое солнечное небо с серым дымом, мелькающий шпиль, громкие крики.

— Я, конечно, знаю, что мой брат не самый умный человек на свете, но неужели он не смог удержать в руках страну? — Раздражённо пробормотал Златан, — На замок напали, я заперт. И что мне с этим, чёрт тебя подери, делать? Никого нет, значит, выбраться не получится. Думай, думай…

Он схватился за голову и принялся шагать по камере. Он шептал что-то неразборчиво и быстро. Разум, полностью помещённый в клетку, не находил никакого решения для этой ситуации. Его либо убьют, либо он умрёт от голода, потому что захватчики явно не обратят внимания на старую и, по официальной версии, нерабочую тюрьму. Всё вокруг на него давило: и эти серые стены, и темнота, и холод, пробирающийся под кожу. Он не мог выбраться из этого, обстановка окружала его и пожирала, и Златану сложно было вытерпеть это. Он ослабленный осел на пол, прикрывая руками свою голову, впиваясь пальцами в чёрные кудрявые волосы.

В коридоре, ведущем в камеру, раздались едва слышимые торопливые шаги. Но Златан этого не заметил. Он обратил на эти звуки внимание только тогда, когда его сбившееся дыхание утихло, а незнакомец уже подошёл к решётке. Узник поднялся на ноги, вглядываясь в коридорную темноту.

— Ваше Высочество! — проговорил незнакомец, выходя на свет и открывая ключом дверь темницы.

Это был невысокий молодой мужчина, одетый в форму стражника. На его голове не было шлема, что изначально удивило Златана, но, подойдя ближе, принц заметил, что у мужчины на доспехах кровь, а на скуле синяк.  
— Ваше Высочество, — снова проговорил солдат, пытаясь дрожащими руками повернуть ключ.

— Зачем ты меня освобождаешь? Это незаконно, — проговорил Златан, следя за каждым его движением.

Замок поддался и стражник отворил дверь, уголками губ улыбаясь принцу.

— Теперь уже всё законно. На город напала соединённая армия почти всех королевств, я должен Вас спасти. Они, скорее всего, уже проникли во дворец. Король обречён, но у Вас есть все шансы выжить, Ваше Высочество.

Златан шагнул в коридор, совсем не почувствовав свободы. Выбравшись из одной тюрьмы, он попал в другую, уже более опасную.

— Ты не знаешь, почему они напали?

Стражник пожал плечами и быстро пошёл вперёд к широкой двери.

— Откуда же мне знать, Ваше Высочество? Я обычный солдат. Нам нужно спешить, пойдёмте быстрее!

Златан догнал его. Стражник открыл дверь, которая вела на узкую винтовую лестницу. Спускаясь по деревянным ступеням, принц вслух размышлял:

— К югу всегда относились достаточно агрессивно. Наверное, брат сделал несколько неправильных решений, только сев на престол, и они решили воспользоваться слабостью нашей страны и правителя, чтобы завоевать её. Не очень-то благородно.

Весь страх Златана исчез, лишь в быстром сердцебиении остались его отголоски. Сейчас ум его был холоден и рассудителен, ведь рядом был помощник, а это единственное, что было ему нужно для спокойствия. Но спокоен он, естественно, не был. На его страну напали, брата скорее всего убьют, а ему придётся бежать. Что может быть хуже?

— Нам, обычным людям неважно, почему они напали. Нам важно, что Вы — последний, кто может управлять этой страной. Других мы не примем. Я сделаю всё, чтобы спасти Вас. Вы дождётесь, пока они ослабнут, завоюете обратно трон. Мы проиграем, но Вы — нет.

Солдат с надеждой взглянул в тёмные глаза принца, остановившись на последней ступени.

— Я обещаю Вам, — уверенно сказал он, ни секунды не размышляя.

Златан в ответ лишь кивнул. Стражник взял его за рукав и потянул вниз с лестницы. Они вышли уже в другой тёмный коридор, освещённый горящими факелами, и побежали быстро, боясь встретить захватчиков. По дороге солдат потянул его в какую-то каморку, встретившуюся им на пути, подбежал к высокому шкафу и достал оттуда лёгкие кожаные доспехи. Златан с благодарностью принял их и быстро надел.

— Вам нужно будет потом достать гражданскую одежду. Так Вас могут принять за обычного жителя, а не за беглеца, — сказал солдат, подавая ему средней длины меч в тёмных ножнах с золотым солнцем в середине — знаком юга.

Златан лишь кивнул, прикрепляя себе на пояс оружие. Они продолжили путь. Всё в окружающем их пространстве предупреждало об опасности, пугало своей тишиной. Свет от факелов изогнутыми и странными тенями лежал на высоких стенах, следуя за Златаном и стражником. Принц поджал губы, глядя на эти тени, и сжал рукоятку меча. Так он чувствовал себя безопаснее.

Ближе к повороту, за которым стояла массивная дверь, ведущая наружу, они услышали чьи-то голоса и тут же пошли медленнее и тише. Подойдя ближе, стражник неловким движением отодвинул Златана за себя, своеобразно защищая, и выглянул за угол. Оттуда доносились тяжёлые шаги и голоса, стражник нахмурился. Он обернулся к принцу и показал ему три пальца. Тот кивнул. И они оба ринулись в бой.

Стражник побежал первым, пронзая мечом стоящего к ним спиной воина. Златан краем глаза заметил синюю форму троянцев, северян. А также тяжёлые, усыпанные шипами булавы. Стражник ловко увернулся от падающего тела и кинулся на второго, который даже не успел отреагировать на внезапное нападение. Солдат выхватил булаву и замахнулся, целясь стражнику в голову, но тот оказался проворнее — пригнувшись, он увернулся от удара и резанул в бок врага. Златан в то время кружился у третьего, легко прыгая из стороны в сторону и взвешивая в руке меч, привыкая к его тяжести и длине. Принц, увернувшись в четвёртый раз, сделал выпад, прорезая руку врага, в которой он держал оружие. Булава тяжело упала на холодный пол, солдат схватился за раненное плечо и опустился рядом с ней.

Стражник схватил его за горло. Посмотрел на Златана, который ласково протирал лезвие меча от крови. Он подошёл к раненному медленно, взглянул на него исподлобья и мягко спросил:

— Что происходит?

Враг недоумённо посмотрел на него. Златан повернулся к стражнику.

— Отпусти его, — он подошёл ближе, наклоняясь. — Вы напали на столицу. Ты из Трояны. Кто ещё входит в армию?

— Наёмники с востока и Зордианское королевство.

— А что насчёт официальной армии востока?

— Держат нейтралитет.

Он отошёл и кивнул стражнику. Тот перерезал солдату горло. Златан проследил взглядом за вмиг обмякшим телом и отвернулся.

— Значит, на нас обозлились все, — думал он вслух, нахмурясь и сложив руки на груди. — Но Флиаб нейтрален. У них всегда были напряжённые отношения со своими наёмниками. Значит, возможно, у меня есть надежда найти союзников. Если направлюсь на юг, то точно получу поддержку.

Стражник молчал, внимательно следя за принцем.

— Нам нужно идти, Ваше Высочество.

— Да, идём.

Златан подошёл к массивной двери и, глубоко вздохнув, открыл её, потянув за железные ручки в виде извивающихся рычащих львов. Снаружи его встретил свет голубого неба, режущий глаза, доносящийся будто из-за накрывшей его пелены звук, и рука стражника, стискивающая его предплечье. Он увёл принца от входа, и они спрятались за невысоким каменным забором, окружающим здание, привыкая к свету. Через некоторое время они вышли из своего убежища, пригнулись, медленно крадясь к пролеску, расположенному рядом с тюрьмой.

— Ваше Высочество, — шёпотом позвал шагающий сзади стражник, — куда Вы направитесь?

— На восток.

Они дошли до рощи и спрятались за высокими кустарниками, растущими среди деревьев.

— Думаете, они Вам помогут?

— А что мне остаётся?

Стражник придержал его за плечо, остановил, садясь на холодную траву.

— Слушайте, Ваше Высочество. Я не в праве Вас судить, но это не самый лучший вариант.

Он протёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая грязь, застывшую на коже. Рука поднялась к зачёсанным назад волосам, растрепала их. Только сейчас Златан заметил их сходство. У обоих были волосы чёрные, как смоль, бледная кожа, похожие лица с резкими чертами. Правда стражник был меньше ростом, а глаза его — светло-голубые, не чёрные, как у Златана, светились хитростью и мудростью. Волосы его были прямы и коротки, слажено падали на плечи. У принца же они были кудрявыми и спутанными, больше походили на воронье гнездо. Но они всё равно были похожи.

Златан понял, к чему ведёт стражник. Он кивнул, слушая продолжение мысли.

— Очевидно, что Вы пойдёте на восток искать помощи. Вас будут искать там. У Вас хорошая внешность — она сойдёт за западную. Придумайте себе лживую историю и поезжайте туда. Ждите. Ожидание — хороший друг, Ваше Высочество. Особенно сейчас. Но восток — ваш враг. Флиабы сдадут Вас. У меня есть родственники в деревушке западнее от столицы. Она находится в лесу, её несложно найти — просто езжайте на запад от той конюшни через реку, — он пальцем указал на виднеющуюся среди деревьев красную крышу. — Дорога займёт половину дня, не больше. Когда приедете туда, зайдите в единственную конюшню — там работает отец. Скажите, что вы от Маира. Объясните ситуацию, но не говорите, что Вы принц. Они помогут Вам.

Он остановился на секунду, вздохнул тяжело и грустно скривил губы.

— Но вы не будете в безопасности, пока Вас ищут. А Вас будут искать в любом случае. Мы с Вами, наверное, похожи. И я смогу заменить Вас здесь. Принц Осмарии — слишком ценный человек. Его не убьют так просто, но свободы не дадут. Я буду здесь. Даже если они меня убьют, я не выдам Вас, Ваше Высочество.

Златан кивнул. Он не мог ничего сказать, сил хватило только на то, чтобы криво улыбнуться Маиру. Он даже и не знал, что кто-то готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради него так легко и свободно. Златан положил свою руку на плечо Маира и неловким движением погладил, пытаясь вложить в этот жест всё, что чувствовал сейчас.

— Спасибо, Маир, — сказал он, доверчиво вглядываясь в глаза стражника, который лишь серьёзно кивнул в ответ.

— Идите. Я не могу задерживать Вас больше.

Златан, проверяя меч, покоящийся в ножнах, и, поправляя свои доспехи, замер и повернулся к Маиру.

— Я должен дать тебе наставление.

— Что? — переспросил Маир, нахмурившись.

— Не верь Темиру, главному советнику моего брата. Он всегда был подозрительным и стал главной причиной моего заточения. И он вполне мог сообщать захватчикам информацию. Он маг. Избавься от него, если представится возможность, он опасен. Если кто-то будет обращаться к тебе на «Злат, золотце или солнце», то это твой друг, ему ты можешь доверять. Я никому не позволял называть себя так, кроме своих друзей или людей, которые меня вырастили. Они хорошие. Они помогут. Ни в коему случае не поднимай меркальцев, как бы они не были тебе преданы. Они любят меня, но ты будь к ним холоден, это будет моей единственной надеждой на получение власти, — Златан неловко запнулся и отвернулся. — Это всё, что я хотел сказать. Береги себя.

Маир лишь кивнул. Он ушёл, крадясь обратно к тюрьме, оставив Златана в одиночестве. Тот вздохнул глубоко и скрылся в деревьях, крадясь быстро и ловко. Сейчас самым главным было выжить. Если враги оккупировали столицу, то и другие города тоже под их влиянием. Златан знал, что он застрял во вражеском логове, поэтому ошибиться не мог.

Он обогнул замок по этому пролеску, подходя ближе к реке. Он оценил обстановку вокруг: солдаты в чёрной форме наёмников стояли у замка и некоторые походили к тюрьме, но у воды никого не было. Река находилась ниже рощи, к ней вёл небольшой склон, по которому можно было легко съехать к воде. Златан подождал немного, пока солдаты соберутся у входа в тюрьму, и соскользнул вниз. Он тихо вошёл в тёмно-зелёную воду, зажмурив защипавшие глаза. Река объяла его своим теплом, а Златан по памяти поплыл к развилке, где одна часть вела к городу, а другая, огибая замок, уходила к небольшому старому пастбищу и к конюшне. Златан был уверен, что сможет достать там лошадь.

Вода скрывала его, принц держался ближе к берегу, иногда выныривал и хватал ртом воздух, оглядывался, сверяя путь, а потом снова пропадал в воде. Лёгкие сильно жгло, а воздуха не хватало, но он продолжал свой путь. Таким образом он вышел у небольшого холмика, за которым можно было спрятаться. Златан присел и, опершись руками о золотистый песок, восстанавливал дыхание. Позже он выглянул из своего укрытия и увидел небольшой домик, стоящий среди нескольких загонов для животных. Трава, окружающая все постройки, была невысокой, и в ней уж точно нельзя было спрятаться. Значит, нужно было лишь добежать до пристройки дома — там, судя по всему, была конюшня.

Отдышавшись, Златан ловко перепрыгнул через холмик и ринулся к дому. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, иногда спотыкаясь. Воздуха снова не хватало, уши заложило. Он судорожно оглянулся и скрылся за домом, прислонившись к холодной стене и снова восстанавливая дыхание. Златан не обратил внимание на то, что вокруг не было никого: ни работников пастбища, ни их владельцев. Сначала он не заметил этого, но немного отдохнув, он заглянул в окно, выходящее из дома на улицу. Златан, считая себя благородным человеком, естественно не стал бы мародёром, но если там есть кто-то живой, то можно было бы с ними договориться и достать бы гражданскую одежду. Он коротко взглянул в окно и замер. На полу лежали два обмякших обездвиженных тела. Рядом с ними стояли люди в тёмно-зелёных доспехах. «Зордианцы, — подумал Златан отвернувшись. — Значит, этот дом уже разорён. Нужно лишь достать лошадь и уйти отсюда».

Принц беззвучно подбежал к конюшне. Поставил ногу на доску, подтянулся руками за небольшой выступ, взглянул внутрь через окно. В небольших загонах стояло всего лишь две лошади, которые мелькнули в его глазах серым и рыжим пятнами, потому что через секунду он сорвался и упал на траву. Златан замер, гадая, услышали ли его солдаты. С противоположной стороны дома раздались шаги.

Златан резко подорвался, обежал конюшню и вошёл внутрь. Было темно и жарко. Единственное, что служило источником света — окно и небольшая щель в двери, оставленная принцем. Лошади недоумённо заржали, поглядывая на своего гостя. Златан быстро оглядел их и выбрал рыжего коня. Он вошёл к нему в загон, мирно поднимая руки и успокаивающе шепча что-то. Конь попятился, отвернулся от незнакомца, и Златан заметил, что на нём не было седла.

«Ну, а что ты ожидал, идиот, естественно их никто не седлал!»

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о лошадях и о том, как их запрягать, поэтому решил действовать наобум. Дошёл до какого-то шкафа, открыл его и достал седло и спутанный комок чёрных ремешков. Пошёл обратно к рыжему.

— Слушай, дружок, — почти что беззвучно прошептал он, — мне нужна помощь. Ты моя последняя надежда, так что давай без фокусов.

Конь, будто поняв его, спокойно повернулся к принцу боком. Златан закрепил седло ремнями, болтающимися снизу.

— Ладно, это было легко. Теперь что делать с этим? Не знаешь, парень?

Конь недовольно заржал.

— Что? Не парень?

Златан встряхнул чёрные блестящие ремешки и распутал их. Повернул несколько раз в руках, думая, как их нужно надевать. Положил уздечку на голову рыжего и, когда тот брыкнулся и фыркнул, Златан повернул её немного. Вроде бы более-менее сходилось. Конь сразу же успокоился. Принц, довольный собой, закрепил все ремешки, которые мог вообще закрепить, обняв рыжего за голову. В конце он поправил эту кривую конструкцию и отошёл немного, оглядывая работу.

— Хорошо. Отлично! — Он повёл рыжего из загона. — Теперь нам нужно спешить.

Златан выглянул из-за приоткрытой двери. Солдаты стояли около входа в дом и оглядывали окрестности. Принц слегка толкнул дверь, подбежал к рыжему, взобрался на него и выехал из конюшни, быстро поскакав к лесу. Сзади раздались возгласы зордианцев.

Златан на рыжем пронёсся между деревьев, легко уворачиваясь от столкновения с ними. 

Они долго скакали по лесу, рыжий начал уставать, поэтому пришлось сделать небольшую остановку. Погладив коня по гриве, Златан огляделся. Их окружал обычный лес, такой же, в каком он играл в детстве. Правда, тогда с ним была охрана, сейчас же он один, наедине с лошадью. Мягкая листва вокруг шумела, блики пылающего солнца играли на зелёной траве. Птицы, отлетевшие от нарушителя покоя на безопасное расстояние, опасливо щебетали, и Златан бы заслушался этой музыкой, но ему было не до этого. Нужно спешить.

Он подошёл к коню, терпеливо наклоняя голову и поджимая губы.

— Мы не можем больше отдыхать. За нами погоня. Дальше поедем медленнее, обещаю.

Конь недовольно отвернулся от него.

— Да ну, парень, вот не надо тут этого, — Златан недовольно кивнул на него и снова оглянулся. — Я не могу тебя всё время называть парнем. Даю тебе ещё несколько минут, пока придумываю имя.

Рыжий кивнул и приник к траве. Златан же отошёл на небольшое расстояние. Имя он не придумывал, единственное, что занимало его мысли — ориентирование в этом лесу. Ему нужно было ехать на запад, чтобы добраться до той деревушки, о которой говорил Маир.

— Если подумать, я в любом случае куда-нибудь да приеду, — бормотал он, — и можно будет спросить о направлении, придумать лживую историю и найти помощь и одежду. Но главное — не попасться захватчикам. И не поехать назад.

Златан тихо разговаривал с собой, обходя высокое дерево. Вдруг он наступил на что-то мягкое. Убрав ногу, он обнаружил, что это был средних размеров муравейник, кишащий этими маленькими насекомыми, поблёскивающими своими чёрными тельцами.

— Точно! — Воскликнул Златан, в его голове сразу всплыло далёкое воспоминание. Когда-то он гулял в лесу с охраной, и один стражник рассказал ему, как ориентироваться по муравейникам, которые всегда расположены с южной стороны деревьев.

Златан отошёл на несколько шагов назад и, с помощью этого муравейника, определил, где находится запад. Туда ему и нужно было идти.

— Эй, парень, хватит отдыхать! Я отыскал нам путь, поехали уже, — подскочил Златан к коню, похлопав того по шее и тут же вспоминая свои слова, — ах, да. Имя. Будешь Талином, так моего деда звали.

Талин, кажется, закатил глаза. Златан забрался на него, и они отправились в путь уже немного медленнее, то не спеша шагая, то переходя на рысь. 

Вечерело. Солнце постепенно заходило. Они сделали ещё один перерыв в ночь, остановились у небольшого ручейка. Златан смотрел на звёздное небо, сверяясь с направлением. Ночь была прохладной, но костёр он не осмелился зажечь — вдруг увидят. Вскоре они продолжили свой путь.

К утру из-за деревьев показалась небольшая деревушка.

Солнце только-только начало подниматься из-за горизонта, и некоторые жители уже начали вставать, выходить на улицу и сонно заниматься делами. Златан наблюдал из леса, спрятавшись за кустом. Краем глаза он заметил достаточно широкую — даже крупная телега смогла бы проехать — дорогу. Именно по ней он и пойдёт в деревню, после городских низеньких ворот, свернув сразу влево, там виднелась конюшня с пристроенным рядом домиком, из которого недавно вышел высокий худощавый мужчина и сразу же пошёл в конюшню.

Златан тихо подошёл к привязанному к дереву Талину, спокойно отдыхающему в стороне. Принц ласково погладил его по голове, успокаивая. Конь поддался этому движению и коротко взглянул на мужчину.

— Ты устал, я знаю. Но мы скоро доберёмся до деревни, — улыбнулся Златан, — а это значит, что и ты, и я отдохнём. Осталось совсем немного, потерпи.

Он сел на Талина и поехал к дороге, ведущей в деревню. Выйдя на неё, он старался выглядеть как можно более непринуждённо, хоть это и было трудно — принц нервничал и сильно устал после бессонной ночи. Его руки подрагивали, сжимая поводья, всё тело было напряжено, а глаза слипались. Несмотря на это, усталости он не чувствовал — была всего лишь лёгкая слабость, иногда отдающаяся болью в мышцах, и боль в желудке. Он почти ничего не ел ещё с позавчера, когда ещё сидел в темнице. В лесу удалось перекусить. Это он мог вытерпеть — сейчас это волновало его меньше всего.

Спокойным шагом они вошли в деревню, сразу же направившись к конюшне. Войдя в небольшой дворик, Златан спрыгнул с Талина и, стараясь держаться как можно более величественно и смело, подошёл ко входу в конюшню. Сразу заметив незнакомца, конюх вышел его встречать и замер, сжимая в руках деревянное ведро. Его болезненно-красные глаза широко распахнулись, а густые брови нахмурились. Он тут же тряхнул головой и показал ладонью во внутрь конюшни, прошептав: «Входите».

Златан кивнул и направился туда. Мужчина же, торопливо подойдя к Талину, повёл коня вслед за принцем. И тут же закрыл входные двери.

— Господин, я не знаю, что Вам нужно, но Вам нельзя здесь находиться.

— Я от Маира, — ответил Златан.

Конюх тут же обомлел, услышав это имя. Он отпустил коня и подошёл ближе к своему незваному гостю.

— От Маира? — переспросил он.

— Да. Я знаю, что это всё, — Златан развёл руками, — выглядит странным. Но я могу всё объяснить. Я из известной семьи, приближённой ко двору. Когда на нас напали, я возвращался домой из долгого путешествия, ни о чём не подозревая. На дороге меня остановил Маир, рассказал обо всём и велел бежать к Вам. Сказал, что здесь я найду необходимую помощь.

— Но почему на Вас солдатская форма?

— Я пересекал границу незаконно. Это были… государственные дела, — соврал ему Златан, сцепляя руки в замок. — Послушайте, я не принесу Вам проблем. Только дайте нормальную одежду и немного отдохнуть мне и моему коню. И всё. Больше я Вас не побеспокою.

Златан с рассеянным видом похлопал себя по карманам и нахмурился.

— Я… видимо, мои деньги выпали по дороге, но если хотите, я могу Вам помочь по хозяйству. Скажите, что я далёкий родственник, люди поймут.

Конюх тяжело вздохнул и положил руку на плечо Златана. Тот сразу же выпрямился, вглядываясь в глаза мужчины. Конюх внимательно и как-то грустно смотрел на принца и ему стало от этого не по себе.

— Не беспокойтесь, господин. Мы поможем Вам всем, чем сможем. Если Маир так сказал, то… Он наверняка прав. Тогда так и надо, — он вдруг одёрнул себя, отошёл и почтительно склонил голову. — Он не передавал нам что-то?

— Нет, к сожалению. У нас было не так много времени. Была погоня, — промолвил Златан, — но я уверен, что с ним всё хорошо. Он создаёт впечатление умного и ловкого человека, способного выкрутиться из любой ситуации. Он справится.

— Спасибо, — прошептал конюх, отворачиваясь, и Златану даже показалось, что в его глазах мелькнули слёзы. — Да, он именно такой, как Вы его описали. Маир был слишком умён, чтобы здесь находиться и губить себя, поэтому и отправился на службу. Он не так часто присылает к нам хоть какие-то весточки, и Вы — самая необычная из них. Вы так похожи, что я даже…

— Я знаю, — грустно проговорил Златан и похлопал кузнеца по плечу, — не сомневайтесь, с ним всё будет хорошо.

Но он сам не верил, что с Маиром всё будет хорошо.

Они простояли так несколько минут. Кузнец с опущенной головой, Златан, поглаживающий его по широкому плечу и неловко переминающийся с ноги на ногу, и устало прикрывший глаза Талин. В какой-то момент он громко заржал, привлекая к себе внимание, и это будто вытянуло конюха из того состояния, в котором тот находился. Он повернулся к коню, виновато улыбаясь.

— Прошу прощения, я совсем забыл. Я сейчас же займусь Вашим конём, господин, потом отведу Вас в дом. Там Вы сможете отдохнуть и поесть.

Конюх торопливо повёл Талина в загон, быстрым глазом осматривая. Златан остался на своём месте, сложив руки на груди и оглядывая место. Здесь было прохладно и темно, так же, как и на том месте, где он украл Талина. Лошади вокруг сонно молчали, поглядывая то на своего хозяина, то на Талина. Златан отвернулся от них, переведя взгляд на конюха, снимающего с коня седло.

— Господин, — неуверенно позвал мужчина, — можно задать Вам вопрос?

Златан положительно хмыкнул, опираясь на деревянный столб и устало закрывая глаза.

— Кто запрягал этого коня?

— Я. Честно говоря, я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как это делать.

— И Вы ни разу не упали с него?

— Нет. Было немного неудобно, но…

— Это удивительно, — Конюх погладил Талина по шее, завороженно на него глядя. — Так закрепив уздечку, Вы практически не можете управлять конём, и, видимо, он, несмотря на боль от ремней и спадающего седла, просто нёс Вас на себе. Очень умный конь. У него есть имя?

— Да. Его зовут Талин.

— Хорошее имя, — бодро сказал конюх, возвращаясь к Златану. — Давайте я Вас отведу в дом. Сейчас займусь Вами, а потом вернусь к лошади.

Златан устало кивнул. Мужчина положил ладонь на его спину и повёл к дому, легко указывая путь, и принц послушно следовал за ним.

Они вышли во двор и быстро вошли в дом, в небольшую ветхую постройку. Златан даже не успел оглянуться, как конюх открыл дверь, затащил его внутрь и закрыл её. В помещении, куда они зашли, было достаточно тепло и светло, в отличие от той же самой конюшни. Они, как Златану показалось, были в помещении, напоминающем коридорчик, соединяющий вход с двумя противоположными комнатами. На улицу выходило лишь два окна, располагающихся позади него. Напротив же, прижатый к стене, стоял крупный сундук, увешанный разноцветным сплетённым на восточный манер ковриком, и полки с корзинами, банками и свёртками ткани.

— Подождите меня здесь, — сказал конюх, подходя к правой двери. — Я поговорю с женой и вернусь.

Златан проследил за ним взглядом и сразу после того, как тот закрыл дверь, прислушался. Конюх, имеющий, как принцу показалось, довольно громкий голос, говорил очень и очень тихо, едва различимо. Женский голос тоже был приглушённым и каким-то мягким. Златан почему-то улыбнулся этому. Он повернулся и выглянул в одно из окон. Людей было совсем мало, и каждый выглядел очень занятым: один выкладывал товары на прилавок, другая развешивала бельё, еще один кормил кур. «Неужели деревенская жизнь такая умиротворённая?» — подумал он, не замечая подходящего к нему конюха.

— Господин, позвольте познакомить Вас с моей женой, — женщина, стоявшая позади мужа, почтительно склонила голову. — Это Дара.

Дара подняла свой взгляд на Златана. Она была достаточно красивой и очень похожей на Маира чертами лица и ярко-голубыми глазами. Её густые каштановые волосы были заплетены в затейливую причёску, спускающуюся по спине чем-то вроде западной косы. Пусть Дара и была немолода, — под её глазами и рядом с губами образовались небольшие морщинки — но очень красива, и Златан невольно залюбовался ей.

— Думаю, перед тем, как отдохнуть, Вам стоит поесть, господин, — сказала Дара, будто зная о его голоде, и Златан с благодарностью кивнул, — тогда пройдёмте на кухню.

Они вошли в правую дверь, где муж с женой говорили. Это была достаточно просторная комната, уставленная ящиками и шкафами. В углу находилась печь, а у единственного окошка стоял пустой стол с двумя стульями. Видимо, они жили одни и не имели больше детей.

— Присаживайтесь, — Дара указала на стол, — я сейчас наложу поесть.

Конюх, убедившись, что Златан чувствует себя хорошо здесь, уже собирался уйти, но принц остановил его:

— Пожалуйста, останьтесь здесь, — попросил он. — Я хочу задать Вам пару вопросов обо всём, что вообще происходит вокруг. И я до сих пор не знаю Вашего имени.

— Меня зовут Абей, — вежливо улыбнулся конюх, пододвигая ногой один из ящиков ближе к столу. — Честно говоря, я сам не особо много понимаю во всём. Я обычный конюх.

Златан усмехнулся. Это было похоже на фразу, которую говорил Маир: «Откуда же мне знать, Ваше Высочество. Я обычный солдат».

— Наверное, это даже хорошо. Мне интересно знать, что Вы думаете обо всём этом. На Осмарию напали соединённые войска почти что всех королевств, это не может не изменить Вашу жизнь. Расскажите мне об этом.

Абей нахмурился, посмотрев на жену, ставящую на стол тарелку с похлёбкой и достаточно крупный кусок сыра. Она присела на второй стул, переводя взгляд то на Златана, то на Абея. Было видно, что она увлечена разговором.

— Знаете, господин, я не так красноречив, как Вы. Я не думаю, что Вам будет приятно слушать меня.

— Бросьте, Абей! Мне нужно услышать об этом из Ваших уст. Прошу Вас, друг мой, мне неважно красиво это будет сказано или нет.

— Хорошо, — он озадаченно наклонил голову и пожал плечами, — около четырёх дней назад сюда пришли люди в синей форме. Они вели себя вежливо, не поднимали оружия. Они сказали, что пришли спасти нас от сумасшедшего правителя. Их было немного: человек так двадцать, и никто не воспринимал их всерьёз. Они поселились в таверне, играли там в какие-то карты. Мне рассказ владелец этой таверны, мой хороший друг, что они постоянно о чём-то секретничали, разговаривая на странном и незнакомом нам языке. Всё шло достаточно хорошо, пока к ним не пришли ещё люди, в такой же форме, говорящие на том же языке. Они привели много лошадей. Мне сказали позаботиться о них, но моих рук не хватало, и они дали мне помощников. Они не мешали нам, просто разбили лагерь у деревни. Но всё же мы послали гонца в столицу. Позавчера ночью они ушли. Как мы потом узнали, они напали на Вас.

Златан слушал внимательно, почти не притронувшись к еде. Дара, заметив это, слегка подтолкнула к нему тарелку, принц улыбнулся и съел несколько ложек, не переставая слушать Абея. Когда тот кончил, Дара, прислонившись к стене и грустно выглядывая в окошко, добавила:

— Я приехала сюда с севера. И знаю их язык, мне удалось понять то, о чём они говорили.

— И о чём же? — спросил Златан.

— О нападении на столицу. Я подслушала их, когда покупала в таверне специи. Они сидели за дальним столом, разложив карту, а я села недалеко от них. Они тыкали в карту пальцами и спорили о том, кому лучше пойти первыми — пехотинцам или всадникам. Они так и не решили, переключившись на то, как поступят с королём и принцем. Это была не их задача, они лишь должны были подкреплять западные и наёмные войска и окружить замок с тюрьмой, а ещё схватить принца. Они громко спорили, что сделают с ним, и сошлись на мнении, что убьют.

Златан подавился похлёбкой. Прокашлявшись, он помотал головой и хрипло проговорил:

— Они не могут…

Дара обеспокоенно наклонилась к нему и криво улыбнулась.

— Аккуратнее, господин. Ешьте, я продолжу. Не то, чтобы я хорошо разбиралась в политике и в делах об управлении королевством, но я была рождена в достаточно образованной семье троянского торговца, поэтому хоть что-то я знаю об этом.

— Но почему Вы тогда здесь? — Тихо спросил Златан.

— Меня похитили пираты и привезли сюда. Хотели продать, но мне удалось сбежать. Я пришла сюда и встретила Абея, — она ласково кивнула в его сторону и, улыбаясь, посмотрела на мужа. — Так вот, вернёмся к принцу. Я не думаю, что его убьют. Южный народ не любит видеть на престоле не члена королевской семьи. Они взбунтуются. А другим королевствам это не надо. Наверное, они сохранят принцу жизнь и сделают королём, но он будет пешкой в их руках, куклой, которой управляет кукловод. Управлять страной будут они.

Златан кивнул. В целом, это лучшее, что может случиться с Маиром. Честно говоря, то, что сказала Дара, сильно его успокоило, поэтому он поблагодарил её и вернулся к еде. Та лишь улыбнулась, внимательно смотря на принца.

— Спасибо Вам больше, — он вытер рукавом рот от похлёбки, вставая из-за стола. — Можно мне где-нибудь отдохнуть? Можно даже не на кровати. Сено сойдёт, правда.

Дара указала на оставшийся сыр с хлебом.

— Для начала съешьте это.

— Я уже сыт, благодарю.

— Я Вам не верю, — она хитро прищурила глаза.

— А я Вам не вру. Правда, мне этого достаточно.

Дара встала и жестом показала идти за ней. Абея на кухне не было, видимо, он исчез в какой-то момент их разговора, а Златан даже этого и не заметил. Они вернулись в коридор и вошли уже в левую дверь. Там стояли две кровати, прижатые к разным стенам, между ними, в середине, как и на кухне, стоял небольшой стол у окна. Больше здесь ничего не было.

Златан недоумённо посмотрел на Дару. Та сразу же поспешила объяснить:

— Проще иметь две кровати и сдвигать их. Если одна сломается, то можно купить по меньшей цене. И так ещё проще принимать гостей, уступать им одну и отправлять мужа спать на сундук в коридоре.

Златан усмехнулся.

— Это… достаточно удобно.

Дара улыбнулась и указала на одну из кроватей.

— Ложитесь туда, она Ваша.

— Спасибо ещё раз за всё, — искренне сказал Златан.

Та лишь снова улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты, оставляя принца в одиночестве. Только сев на кровать, он почувствовал сильную слабость, и единственное, на что у него хватило сил — это снять сапоги и убрать их в сторону, чтобы никто не споткнулся. Златан лёг на кровать, повернулся лицом к стене и поджал к груди ноги. Он уснул так быстро, как не засыпал раньше никогда.


	2. Маир

В последний раз посмотрев в глаза Златана, Маир отвернулся от него, сделал глубокий вдох и побежал прочь, ближе к тюрьме. Он не чувствовал своего тела, и все эти движения выполнялись бездумно и автоматически. Он бежал, не ощущая в себе ничего, кроме странной пустоты.

Маир прекрасно понимал, что он своей же рукой подписал себе смертный приговор, что с каждым шагом вперёд он всё больше разрушает свою жизнь. И Маир бежал, не останавливаясь, неловко пригибаясь за защищающем его от чужих глаз забором. Он быстро вернулся на своё прежнее место, откуда только что спас принца Осмарийского государства. Пока что там никого не было. Чтобы полностью удостовериться в том, что внутри не подстраивают ему ловушку, юноша приоткрыл тяжёлую дверь и оглядел тёмное помещение. На полу всё также лежали мёртвые солдаты, изогнувшись в неестественных позах. Маир тяжело вздохнул и сел у стены, рядом с тем, кому специально перерезал горло после опроса. Он тяжело посмотрел в от ужаса остекленевшие глаза и понял, что совсем ничего не чувствует. Прислушиваясь к себе, ища хоть единственный и короткий отголосок в душе хоть какой-то эмоции — страха, сожаления, грусти, ненависти, — Маир обессиленно прошептал:

— Ничего. Совсем ничего.

Голос дрожал. Маир сгорбился, прижимаясь спиной к холодной стене, уткнулся головой в голени и закрыл одной рукой голосу, будто бы защищаясь. Он практически всегда так делал, когда хотел остаться один или чего-то боялся. Другую руку, сначала спокойно лежащую на полу, он просунул под воротник своей ярко-коричневой формы и сжал повязанный вокруг шеи платок. Маир чуть вытянул его, закрывая свой нос в мягкой ярко-алой ткани, растворяясь в этой теплоте и домашнем запахе. Но это была лишь иллюзия, тепло излучалось из его же тела, а аромат родного дома был заменён на его же запах. Маир об этом не думал. Он был дома, рядом с любящей матерью и заботливым отцом. Он был дома, послушно помогал Абею с конюшней и бегал к торговцам по поручениям матери, получая за это тёплые объятия и поцелуй в щёку, после которого мать прижимала его к себе, утыкаясь аккуратным носом в шею. Маир почти чувствовал это.

Из такого состояния его выдернули громкие голоса со стороны входной двери. Разум, пребывающий в фантазии, быстро вышел из неё и начал холодно думать. Маир подошёл к одному из трупов, вынул свой меч из ножен и проткнул тело ещё раз. По лезвию стекала бордовая кровь. «Хорошо. Я только что окончил бой, — сказал он сам себе, уходя оттуда, — теперь я собираюсь сбежать». Он на секунду закрыл глаза и представил себя на месте Златана — как бы тот себя вёл. Наверное, он был бы нервным, напуганным, старающимся побыстрее избавиться от окружающего его ужаса. Маир попытался выглядеть так же, подошёл к двери и, громко выдохнув, открыл её. Свет яркого солнца уже не так сильно слепил глаза. Маир крепче сжал меч, готовясь атаковать в любой момент.

Перед ним стояли ждавшие его люди в синей форме. Их было около пятнадцати и каждый занимал своё место, образуя ровный и абсолютно непробиваемый полукруг. В середине, напротив Маира, стоял крупный мужчина с короткой русой бородой, специально приготовивший меч. Маир глубоко вздохнул и опустил своё оружие вниз, возвращая обратно в ножны. Бородатый сделал то же самое, но остальные его примеру не последовали и грозно смотрели на юношу, всегда готовые к тому, что тот попытается сбежать. Мужчина с бородой недобро усмехнулся и развёл руки в приглашающем жесте.

— Мы ждали Вас, Ваше Величество.

Маир удивлённо повёл бровью. Он прекрасно знал о том, что его как минимум задержат (и как максимум убьют), но такое странное обращение ввело его в тупик. Не коронуют же они его. Он спустился с лестницы, ведущей прямо к бородатому, и нахмурился, подозрительно оглядываясь.

— Сдайте меч, Ваше Величество.

Юноша послушно отцепил ножны со своего пояса и бросил их на землю у ног бородатого. Тот одобрительно усмехнулся и показал рукой на замок, учтиво склонив голову.

— Прошу, пройдёмте в дворец.

Юноша пошёл в ту сторону, куда показывал бородатый. Солдаты перед ним немного разошлись, сохраняя защиту и переходя в круг. Мужчина шёл прямо рядом с ним, с наигранно восхищённым видом поглядывая на прорисовывающиеся вдали дома столицы. Он выглядел весьма довольным всей ситуацией. Маир тоже посмотрел на город — серый дым, клубящийся над их головами, закрывал безмятежно-голубое небо и некстати радостное солнце. Со стороны улиц раздавались громкие крики людей и лязг холодного металла. Из-за преграды из солдат он почти не видел, что происходит, но был полностью уверен, что там было что-то более ужасное, чем просто хаос. Тот самый ужас войны, который Маир за один день успел вкусить, и, признаться, он даже сейчас думал, что это хорошо. Потому что он хоть что-то успел попробовать в этой жизни.

Они подошли к широкой каменной дороге, ведущей внутрь замка. Солдаты слажено и почти одновременно развернулись, шагая к огромным мраморным воротам. Маир почувствовал на себе неприятный взгляд, но сам на бородатого не обернулся. Тот, видимо, ожидая к себе должного внимания, слегка наклонил голову и неприятно произнёс:

— Ну что, Ваше Величество, не боитесь, что вас убьют?

Маир пожал плечами, проходя в открытые солдатами двери.

— Я уже пять лет пробыл в темнице. Не думаю, что может быть что-то хуже.

— О-о-о, — протянул бородатый, ведя Маира по светлому коридору, — поверьте, Ваше Величество, может.

Парень снова пожал плечами и прищурился, смотря себе под ноги.

— Но вы уже называете меня «вашим величеством». Это значит, что я уже король, а вы вряд ли меня убьёте.

Бородатый сначала выглядел серьёзным, но через несколько секунд наигранно рассмеялся, похлопывая Маира по плечу.

— Как Вы нас быстро раскусили. Я поражён.

Маир должен был бы успокоиться, что смерть не заберёт его жизнь, но в голове всё ещё крутилась настороженная нервная тревога. Он мысленно ударил себя по лбу — ему лучше было бы не знать ту информацию, которую он получил. Да и ответом этим он прямо сказал бородатому, мол, не недооценивай меня. Маиру бородатый не нравился. Слишком неформальный, наигранный. Пусть парень сейчас и был похожим, но намерения его были серьёзны, а этот воин прямо над ним издевался. Маир глубоко вздохнул, приняв решение о том, что бородатый — последнее, о чём ему нужно думать. Это немного помогло.

Они прошли по широкому коридору к высоким железным дверям, украшенным множеством отлитых из меди львов, которые разрывают на части своих врагов, высоких статных лошадей, и чешуйчатых драконов, и небольших, но ярких и пернатых воронов. Стражники в чёрных доспехах, стоящие рядом, несмотря на кажущуюся тяжесть дверей, легко открыли их. Маир вошёл в тронный зал.

Он был чересчур светлым, солнечные блики мелькали на бело-розовых мраморных стенах. Но это было совсем незаметным. Самое главное, что сразу же притягивало глаз, было неестественное обмякшее тело, лежащее на троне. Длинные ноги вытянуты вперёд, свисая со ступени, ведущей к трону, одна рука лежала на подлокотнике, другая — на коленях. Белые парадные одежды были покрыты кровью. Это тело, без сомнений, принадлежало королю, но короны на нём не было. Точнее, головы с ней. Она покоилась чуть дальше, ближе к стене, подняв остекленевшие глаза вверх. Маиру от этого вида стало жутко, но виду он старался не подавать. Он прошёл вперёд, становясь напротив двух человек, одетых в цвета разных государств. Там была и невысокая женщина в тёмно-зелёной тунике под серебристыми латами — она была с запада, Зордианского королевства. Рядом стоял крупный мужчина, облечённый в чёрные доспехи. На груди его был высечен аккуратный человеческий череп — главный символ восточных наёмников. К ним присоединился бородатый, носящий синее, с гордо расправившим крылья вороном на плаще — он был с севера, Трояны. Представители всех государств, напавших на юг, стояли перед ним.

Маир, коротко взглянув на них, снова посмотрел на голову короля — её обрамляла красивая золотая корона, яркий обруч, на верху которого были причудливые запутанные узоры и несколько стройных львов. На неё попало совсем чуть-чуть крови, буквально несколько капелек, но от этого она стала ещё величественнее. Бородатый поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Вы так хотите поскорее получить свою корону? — насмешливо сказал он, несильно пнув голову. — Подождите ещё немного, Ваше Величество, и она будет Вашей.

Маир недовольно взглянул на него и отвернулся к другим. Те подошли к нему и кивнули стоящим у стен охранникам — они тут же вышли из зала. Западная вышла в центр, становясь прямо перед Маиром.

— Златан, принц Осмарийского государства! — громко и официально сказала она. — Решением, принятым Союзом избавления — союзом, объединяющим Зордианское королевство, Трояну и Флиабских наёмников, мы объявляем Вас королём Осмарии.

Во время её речи Бородатый незаметно подошёл к мертвому королю, молча на него смотря. Маир следил за ним, рассеянно слушая торжественную речь и думая, что бородатый точно задумал что-то, скорее всего даже плохое, потому что этому северянину доверять уж точно нельзя. Когда зордианка закончила, к Маиру подошёл наёмник, неприятно усмехающийся.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что о реальном управлении государством речи и не идёт? — сказал он.

Маир кивнул и прикоснулся к вороту рубашки, нервно теребя красный платок.

— Я буду лишь марионеткой, — медленно проговорил он, испуганно глядя на северянина, снимающего с мертвеца корону.

Он вздрогнул от мысли, что эта корона может оказаться на нём. Пусть даже её вымоют, отполируют, ощущение того, что эта вещь не принадлежит ему и побывала на голове мёртвого, останется и не уйдёт, наверное, до конца его дней.

— Думаю, у меня нет выбора. Я готов, но у меня будут свои условия. Не беспокойтесь, они небольшие и справедливые, на их счёт у нас не возникнет больших споров. Обещаю, — сказал Маир, легко им поклонившись.

— Эх, а вы уже пытаетесь контролировать всю ситуацию, Ваше Величество. Это забавно… — звонко ответил бородатый, сжимая в руках золотой обруч. — Итак, раз уж все согласны, мы второй раз уж точно объявляем Вас королём Осмарийского государства!

Он подошёл к Маиру и надел тому на голову корону. Парень почувствовал, как по его лбу стекает капля крови, и задрожал. Тело ему не подчинялось, и ни снять корону, ни стереть кровь со лба он попросту не мог, поэтому ему пришлось стоять, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и чувствовать на себе этот издевательский взгляд северянина. Обруч слегка съехал вбок — он был слишком большим для Маира, но тот чувствовал, как на его голове остаётся небольшой едва заметный след. Капля перешла на нос так, что он почти мог её видеть размытым алым пятном, как к нему подскочила зордианка, гневно снимая корону.

— Это уже слишком, Фергус!

— Но нам нужно было короновать его, это же традиции! Мы, северяне, чутко чтим традиции, — легко оправдался он.

— Лучше заткнись, — женщина взглянула на Маира и положила ладонь тому на плечо. — Вы в порядке, Ваше Величество?

После снятия короны он не сильно успокоился, а сильно сгорбился, судорожно дрожа и резко вытирая кровь с лица.

— Да, я в порядке. Думаю, — он запнулся, поймав на себе взгляд Фергуса, — я хотел бы отдохнуть.

— Сегодня много чего произошло, — кивнула женщина и коротко похлопала Маира по плечу. — Гарнет, прошу, уведи его отсюда. Найди служанку, скажи, чтобы та показала покои. Не королевские.

Наёмник, стоящий всё это время недалеко от них, кивнул и аккуратно придержал Маира за локоть, уводя из тронного зала. Тот шёл всё ещё дрожа. Его взгляд бегал по стенам, полу, потолку, игнорируя Гарнета и других попадавшихся им людей по дороге. Ничего не было для него в тумане, наоборот, всё было слишком ярким и чётким, слишком понятным. Особенно засохший след на его лбу. Маир тщетно попытался стереть его уже с использованием слюны на пальце, но, кажется, размазал её ещё больше.

— Не надо, Ваше Величество, — одёрнул его Гарнет, взяв того за рукав и опустив чужую ладонь. — Сейчас найдём служанку, она отведёт нас в Ваши покои, позовёт лекаря, и они промоют вам тут всё. Вы заметно побиты, неужели ввязались в драку?

Маир впервые за весь этот путь посмотрел на наёмника. Его чёрные доспехи слегка поблёскивали, притягивая к себе полный восхищения взгляд. Лицо его, в отличие от бородатого, было не насмешливым — светло-зелёные глаза смотрели лишь с любопытством и, может быть, даже с сочувствием. Маир тут же отвёл взгляд.

— Да. При всей ситуации у меня попросту не было выбора.

— Ясно, — усмехнулся Гарнет. — Вы, кстати, не знаете, где должны быть служанки? Я ведь здесь впервые и ещё ни одной не заметил.

Маир нахмурился. Он сам здесь почти ничего не знал о слугах, ему лишь была знакома дорога к кухне, потому что проходилось однажды дежурить там в качестве дополнительной охраны из-за какого-то воришки. Дворец совсем не был ему знаком.

— Я мало чего помню, — тихо проговорил он, приобняв себя за плечи. — Я был в тюрьме, поэтому позабыл всё. Но, полагаю, они где-то прячутся. Может, посмотрим на кухне?

— Хорошая идея, — пожал плечами Гарнет, смеряя Маира внимательным взглядом. — Ведите.

Путь до кухни оказался не таким дальним, как сначала Маиру казалось. Стоило только дойти до лестницы и спуститься на три этажа вниз — вот и место назначения. Сперва они осмотрели несколько каморок с запасами, в которых было до жути темно и почему-то пыльно, и, не найдя там никого, они вошли в огромную расположенную чуть подальше комнату. Казалось, будто она занимала чуть ли не весть этаж и, несмотря на своё большое пространство, всё-таки была тесной — везде что-то стояло. То тумбы с застывшими на них банками, кастрюлями и продуктами, то ящики у стен, то огромные печи, то широкие столы. Гарнет остановился у выхода, смотря на Маира, пробирающегося к противоположной стороне.

— Тут никого нет, не вижу смысла и дальше искать.

— А он есть, — Маир показал на широкую деревянную двери. — Главный склад.

— А, — протянул наёмник. — Понял.

Гарнет быстро и ловко догнал его.

— Думаете, они там прячутся?

— Да, я уверен. Там хранятся почти все готовые блюда и наиболее дорогие продукты. Там холодно, но просторно. И людей может много поместиться, накормить есть чем, — Маир даже нахмурился, стараясь вспомнить всё, что он знал об этих помещениях.

— Но совсем нет путей к отступлению, — заметил Гарнет.

— Когда нужно срочно спрятаться, это совсем не важно, — ответил Маир, спотыкаясь о какой-то ящик. — Ай! Хотя, может, и есть какие-то отступления. Я не знаю.

Они остановились у двери. Наёмник заслонил Маира собой, аккуратно подталкивая его спрятаться за своей спиной, и, крепко держа руку на мече, попробовал открыть дверь. Та не поддалась. Маир похлопал его по плечу, останавливая, и Гарнет, который пытался предпринять ещё одну попытку, недоумённо на него посмотрел.

— Не надо, — прошептал парень, — так они подумают, что мы враги, и будут пытаться себя защитить. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то из нас пострадал?

Наёмник медленно помотал головой и, не убрав руку с меча, громко крикнул:

— Эй, вы! Как вы смеете запираться от своего короля?

Они прислушались, за дверью не раздалось ни единого шороха. Тогда Маир нахмурился, поджимая губы.

— Мы серьёзно. Нам нужна помощь!

Через какое-то время за дверью послышался тихий шум, похожий на чьи-то голоса, и вскоре она открылась. На Маира тут же уставилось около двадцати пар глаз.

— Но… — недоверчиво протянул старик, державший в руках небольшой топор, — это же не…

— Не король? — Маир подавил в себе мысли о том, что всё же этот старик прав, и постарался придать своему голосу, как можно более устрашающую интонацию. — Меня зовут Златан. Ваш прошлый правитель умер, теперь я на его месте.

Люди, видимо, всё ещё боявшиеся выйти из укрытия, тут же упали на колени, склонив голову. Маир тут же мотнул головой.

— Оставьте это на потом. Мне нужны лекарь и тот, кто отведёт меня в покои.

Люди тихо переглянулись, их молчание длилось достаточно долго. Гарнет уже хотел что-то им сказать, как к ним вышла девушка, с трудом пробивающаяся сквозь остальных.

— Ваше Величество, — она поклонилась и жестом указала на выход из кухни. — Прошу Вас, пройдёмте.

Маир улыбнулся и проследовал за ней. Выйдя в коридор, она смущённо заправила прядь пшеничных волос за ухо и виновато тихо проговорила:

— К сожалению, я не знаю, где лекарь, но сама могу оказать вам надобную помощь, — она коротко взглянула на него и добавила, — если Вы не возражаете.

Маир жестом прервал снова хотящего что-то сказать Гарнета и кивнул.

— Конечно. Если есть нужные лекарства, то я не против.

— Но Ваше Величество, — недовольно сказал наёмник, — а если она попытается Вас убить? Отравить чем-нибудь?

— Как будто лекарь не попытается.

— Он хотя бы знает своё дело.

— Но его нет, — гневно прервал Маир этот спор. — А я, как Вы говорите, «побит». Так что мне нужна помощь настолько быстрая, насколько это возможно. Разговор окончен.

Они молча поднялись на третий этаж. Переводя дух от длинной лестничной прогулки, они медленно проходили мимо невероятно красивых статуй, расположенных в коридорах жилых этажей. Причудливые, почти полностью мраморно-белые, раскрашенные только в особенных местах золотом — на украшениях, на глазах и на некоторых частях одежд, чтобы сильнее подчеркнуть их блеск. Маир с трудом отвёл взгляд от любования этими статуями и посмотрел на Гарнета. Тот будто ничего вокруг не замечал, и Маиру впервые он показался каким-то рассеянным и беззащитным — словно если сейчас на них нападут, наёмник не отразит удар, продолжая разглядывать эти статуи, а если и вступит в драку, то будет действовать как можно осторожнее, чтобы не повредить или не запятнать фигуры. Маир поспешил отвлечься, посмотреть на тонкую спину служанки и спросить:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Келл, Ваше Величество. Могу я задать вопрос?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Маир, останавливаясь вместе с Келл у широких ворот.

— Я хотела спросить, в какие покои Вы хотите пройти, — она указала на стоявшие перед ними двери, — это прошлого…

Маир вздрогнул и резко ответил:

— Я понял! Нет, отведи меня в другие.

Они прошли чуть дальше, но взгляд Маира всё ещё тянулся к покоям прошлого короля. Юноша даже не знал, что хочет там найти, но оно его тянуло невероятно сильно и с такой же силой отталкивало. Он запомнил эту дверь, следуя за Келл. Та открыла двери чуть поменьше размерами, но с резьбой не менее искусной, и они проследовали в само помещение.

Маир никогда в жизни не видел спальни красивее и величественнее. Хоть он и был уверен, что королевские покои были намного богаче обставлены, эта комната всё же казалась ему чем-то небесным, непостижимым и слишком красивым. Он медленно прошёлся по ней, оглядывая светло-бежевые стены, окна в необычных рамках и проход в середине, слегка прикрытый полупрозрачными шторами, выходящий, как он мог догадаться, на балкон. Маир сел на кровать, с силой заставляя себя отвлечься от всего этого, потому взглянул на Келл.

— Подождите меня здесь, Ваше Величество, — проговорила она. — Я пойду за лекарствами.

Гарнет недовольно проводил её взглядом и вернулся обратно к Маиру.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо, — Маир пожал плечами и указал на всю комнату взмахом руки. — Как же может быть плохо в этих покоях, особенно после тюремной камеры?

Гарнет усмехнулся и сел на стоящее рядом кресло, закинув ноги на пол так, чтобы не касаться ковра — видимо, не хотел испачкать. У Маира в голове пронеслось дразнящее «чистоплюй», и он лишь покачал на это головой.

— Да, тут хорошо, — лениво протянул наёмник, легонько постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику. — Надеюсь, что и нас заселят в что-то подобное.

Юноша осторожно взглянул на него.

— Вы останетесь здесь? Разве Вам не надо возвращаться на родину?

— Ну, а кто тогда будет управлять всем этим?

— А разве наёмники умеют управлять государствами? — поинтересовался Маир, медленно опускаясь на кровать. Он еле сдержал стон удовольствия от того, как прогнулись под ним мягкие перины и как хорошо ему было лежать так.

— Ой, а вы не знали? Это же у нас главное умение!

Гарнет явно язвил, но юноша всё равно недоверчиво прищурился, окинув наёмника взглядом. Тот на это лишь глухо рассмеялся. Смех у него был приятный, тихий, с лёгкой хрипотцой, и Маир тут же немного расслабился. Было бы здорово завести союзника или друга так быстро, но всё же никому он не мог доверять полностью, а потому лишь тяжело вздохнул и неприятно проговорил:

— Ну да. Вы же постоянно вмешиваетесь куда ни попадя. Неудивительно, что Вам и этому приходится учиться.

— Хорошо. Подкол засчитан, Ваше Величество, — улыбнулся наёмник, — а вообще Вы правы — мы часто вмешиваемся в такие серьёзные королевские дела, но мы просто не можем ничего с этим поделать! Даже я каждый раз вижу конфликт и как-то прямо хочется вмешаться, что даже остановиться сложно! Будто проклятие какое!

Маир поёрзал на кровати, переворачиваясь на бок и подкладывая руку под голову, чтобы было удобно лежать. Он выглядел спокойно, но внимательно, и улыбка Гарнета от своей же шутки немного поникла. Он устало склонил голову на плечо, ожидая какого-нибудь вопроса, и слегка вытянулся, случайно ставя пятки на ковёр — совсем забыл, что сначала не хотел его портить.

— Почему Вы просто не можете сотрудничать с Вашим императором? — поинтересовался Маир.

— Это довольно долгая история, да и Вам её уже должны были рассказать. Хотя Вы, наверное, уже забыли… Я Вам как-нибудь напомню.

Маир кивнул и прикрыл глаза. За весь этот целый сумасшедший день он устал настолько, что прямо сейчас был готов провалиться сквозь сон, наплевав на все крутящиеся в голове вопросы, мысли и подозрения. Но услышав тихонько открывающуюся дверь, он лишь коротко вздохнул, взял себя в руки и сел. Рассеянно моргнув и сдув с лица мешающуюся чёрную прядь, он посмотрел на Келл, расставляющую на тумбе какие-то маленькие баночки. Она намазала что-то на чистую ткань, взяла мокрый мешочек и подошла к юноше.

— Приложите это к скуле.

Маир безоговорочно послушался, всего лишь нахмурившись от резкого прикосновения льда к коже. Как-то стало холодно, тем более от медленно скатывающихся по руке капелек воды. Он перевёл взгляд на Гарнета, который с появлением Келл сел так же прямо, как и вначале. Тот задумчиво и внимательно смотрел на движения девушки, будто следя за ней. А она тем временем аккуратно погладила юношу по волосам, заправила их за ухо и, придерживая его за подбородок, прикоснулась к ране на лбу тканью. Царапина сильно защипала, но Маир просто поджал губы и зажмурил глаза, чувствуя мягкое поглаживание на его щеке.

— Потерпите немного, Ваше Величество. Без обработки здесь никуда.

— Ага, — промычал Маир, сжимая подол рубашки. — Я знаю.

— Что мне нужно будет сделать после этого: принести ужин или приготовить ванну?

— И то, и то.

Она кивнула, на секунду отходя от юноши, чтобы взять банку. Зачерпнув странного запаха зелёную мазь, она аккуратно нанесла её на рану, тут же разнося около аромат каких-то кислых трав.

— Вот и всё, — мягко проговорила она, отпуская подбородок Маира. — Сначала ужин?

Маир улыбнулся ей и кивнул, отдавая уже растаявший лёд и глядя на притворно скучающего Гарнета, который со всей своей сосредоточенностью пялился на свои ботинки.

— Принеси две порции, — попросил юноша.

Дождавшись, пока служанка выйдет за дверь, наёмник устало потянулся, усмехаясь:

— Какая же это для меня честь! Не всегда удаётся разделить ужин с королём всей Осмарии. Но, боюсь, я не смогу — мои товарищи наверняка заждались.

— А кто сказал, что это Вам? Я сам всё съем, — пожал плечами Маир.

Гарнет встал с кресла, вальяжным шагом подошёл к двери, напоследок улыбаясь королю.

— Отдыхайте, Ваше Величество. Ни о чём не беспокойтесь, Вы всегда будете под защитой. Я поставлю у входа охрану, самых лучших своих воинов, которые всегда будут Вас сопровождать.

— Спасибо, — юноша проследил взглядом выходящего из комнаты наёмника и тут же нахмурился.

«Поставил охрану, значит. Нужно быть вдвойне аккуратнее. Кто знает, что может сделать эта «охрана», — подумал Маир, невольно потянув руку к шее. Он достал свой платок, разложил его на коленях, рассматривая. Со временем потрепавшийся, с несколькими непонятно откуда взявшимися пятнами, зашитый в одном месте, он всё же не переставал быть красивым. По крайней мере для Маира. Он ласково огладил ярко-красную ткань, расправляя её и почему-то сравнивая с кровью. Маир отмахнулся от этих мыслей, он был уверен, что это всего лишь отражение сегодняшнего дня. Дальше всё будет лучше. Он сильно надеялся на это, но бдительности не терял.

Дверь снова отворилась, и Келл, толкая её спиной, вошла в комнату. Руки её были заняты большим подносом, потому вход она неловко прикрыла ногой. Маир мягко усмехнулся.

— На двери есть замок. Не знаешь, где ключ? — спросил юноша, подходя к служанке и помогая ей закрыть дверь.

— Извините, Ваше Величество, я не знаю, но обязательно разыщу.

— Хорошо.

Она кивнула на задвинутую шторой арку:

— Может Вы хотите поужинать на балконе?

Маир отрицательно покачал головой, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас он попросту не готов видеть эту разруху. Вспоминались события прошедшего дня, серость, звуки битвы и чистого хаоса — Маир не хотел даже думать об этом, а взгляд на город побудил бы как раз такие мысли. Келл понимающе кивнула и, ставя поднос на небольшой столик у кресел, взглянула на сжатый в чужих руках платок. Юноша рассеянно проследил за её взглядом и поспешно натянул предмет одежды обратно, уже не пряча его за рубашкой.

Он сел в кресло и кивнул служанке на соседнее — та непонимающе наклонила голову к плечу.

— Мой гость ушёл, — объяснил Маир, — а я не хочу, чтобы еда пропадала. Потому поужинай со мной.

— Это великая честь для меня, — она глубоко поклонилась и села за стол.

Маир оглядел поднос — еда была простой и, видимо, приготовленной на скорую руку, но всё равно казалась вкусной. Он взял вилку и отправил в рот кусок тушёных овощей — действительно вкусно. Он уже успел отвыкнуть от хорошей еды за время службы, поэтому ему стоило огромных усилий не накинуться на кушанье, как варвар. Всё-таки он не один (хотя и наедине он бы такого себе не позволил).

— Ты будешь моей постоянной служанкой? — неловко спросил юноша.

— А у меня есть выбор? — удивлённо усмехнулась Келл, размешивая овощи в своей тарелке.

— А ты бы выбрала нечто другое?

— …нет, — после недолгого молчания ответила она, наливая в кубок Маира что-то из графина.

Маир благодарно кивнул и потянулся за ним, но вдруг остановился, взглянув на служанку.

— Спасибо.

Та кивнула, ставя обратно графин. Слова благодарности сильно смутили её — ещё никто здесь из важных особ к ней так не обращался, а тут аж король соизволил это сделать. Только сейчас он выглядел недовольным, даже немного нервным, и Келл замерла.

— Налей себе тоже, — показал он на вино.

— Вы думаете, что там яд? — обескураженно проговорила она, всё равно подчиняясь приказу и тут же отглатывая напиток.

— Не пойми неправильно, — он задумчиво погладил замысловатый рисунок на кубке, — я не хочу оказаться убитым в первый же день своего правления. Пока что я не могу доверять никому.

— Я понимаю.

Они некоторое время сидели в полной тишине, пока Маир не решился отпить из своего кубка. Это было что-то похожее на вино, фруктовое, но не слишком сладкое, как сок, и до жути хорошо охлаждающее. Он сам налил себе ещё и жадно выпил, приятно морщась от вкуса. Со стороны Келл раздался смешок.

— Что?

— Ничего, — улыбнулась она, кусая хлеб. — Извините.

— Я выгляжу забавным?

— Немного. Извините, Ваше Величество.

— Отлично! — рассмеялся он, потихоньку расслабляясь. — Так и было задумано.

Остаток вечера прошёл на удивление спокойно. Келл вскоре принесла ему ванну, и Маир, мягко выгнав её за дверь и заверив, что он справится сам, наконец смог хоть немного расслабиться. Впервые за этот день. Промывая волосы и стирая с лица тёплые капли воды, он пытался заставить себя поверить, что всё вокруг — реально, и что он по абсолютной случайности стал королём. Сын конюха, обучившийся основной грамоте у местного аптекаря, стал главой одного из важнейших государств мира и перестал нуждаться в чём-либо. У него теперь всё будет — и книги для учёбы под рукой, и вкусная еда из дорогих ингредиентов, и богатые одежды, и огромные покои со своим балконом. Он теперь имел всё, о чём раньше не думал даже и мечтать.

Любой человек этому бы обрадовался, принял бы, как должное, но Маир понимал, что сейчас ему нужно совсем другое. Он не должен был потерять голову, его главная задача — выстоять, сохранить трон для Златана, наверняка уже находившемуся у него дома. Интересно, поладил ли он с родителями? Наверняка да. Он знал своих родных, они бы точно помогли любому, кто помог бы ему. А Златан… Маир не мог понять, помог ли этот беглый принц ему, но он чётко осознавал, что находится в долгу и перед настоящим королём, и перед страной. Пусть это и произошло случайно, он докажет, что всё-таки может сохранить то, что принадлежит другому. Это взвалилось на плечи быстро и спонтанно, так что главное — выдержать. И сейчас Маир был настроен на это так сильно, как никто другой.

Подходя к уже заправленной кровати, ложась на неё, натягивая лёгкое одеяло аж до глаз, он думал о Златане. Свой платок юноша оставил рядом, на стоящей у кровати тумбе, около догорающей свечи. Кончик платка свисал к Маиру, слегка покачиваясь на слабом сквозняке, и юноша сжал этот кусочек, прикрывая глаза. Он ещё долго вздыхал, поправляя подушку и пытаясь заснуть. И когда это удалось, то кошмары жизни не оставили его и во сне. Маир убежать не мог, ему только и оставалось, что сжимать сильнее шёлковый платок в ладони в ожидании того, что кошмары отступят. Получалось плохо, но надежды Маир не терял.

***

Проснулся он по привычке рано. Резко сел на кровати, тщетно пытаясь отдышаться — кошмар достиг своего пика, и сейчас юноше было невероятно беспокойно и страшно. Он почувствовал себя вмиг таким жалким и безнадёжным, что он просто прикрыл голову, прижимая её к свои коленям и тем самым защищаясь. Он сидел так недолго, быстро успокаиваясь и устало потирая глаза. Маир оглядел комнату, освещаемую только-только проявляющимся солнцем — она выглядела тепло, не совсем по-домашнему, как в деревне, но достаточно приветливо. Зачесав рукой волосы назад, юноша поднялся с кровати, направляясь к балкону.

Лёгкие бежевые шторки слегка покачивались, и Маир совсем бережно и аккуратно их отодвинул, проскальзывая на балкон. Небольшой, раз в пять меньше спальни, он выглядел тем местом, где можно отдохнуть, ни на что не отвлекаясь. У прохода стояло деревянное кресло, усыпанное разноцветными тканями и подушками, рядом располагался низенький столик. Маир подошёл к достающему ему до пояса бортику и опёрся на него, изучая город.

Тот ещё глубоко спал. Освещаемый восходящим солнцем, он казался совсем мирным, будто десяток часов назад его не захватывали, убивая короля и узурпируя трон. Красивые каменные дома спокойно возвышались над землёй и своими плоскими крышами обеспечивали бесконечность улиц, а шумящая длинная река ловко их огибала. Перед глазами маячил высокий золотой шпиль церкви, она была выше всех остальных зданий и сразу же притягивала к себе взгляд. Она выглядела самой главной постройкой в столице, но Маир знал, что это неправда. Дворец со стороны выглядит намного грандиознее.

Маир глубоко вздохнул и потёр глаза, уходя с балкона. Ему жутко хотелось пить. Он окинул взглядом комнату, пытаясь найти воду, и взгляд его остановился на небольшом графине и стоящем рядом с ним стакане на столе, заботливо оставленными Келл. Маир неаккуратно налил себе воду в чашу и жадно выпил её. Повторил эти действия несколько раз и неловко протёр рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он понятия не имел, когда придёт Келл и принесёт ему хоть что-то из одежды. Маир принципиально не хотел надевать вчерашний костюм и догадывался, что появляться в пижамных рубахе и штанах на людях — моветон, потому и решил остаться в комнате на неопределённое время.

Он подошёл к зеркалу у двух высоких шкафов и перевернул его изнанкой наружу. Так было проще. Вся комната не нуждалась в изменении, но некоторые вещи всё же смущали его. У зеркала покоился небольшой сундук, украшенный расписанной зелёной и голубой краской резьбой, которую Маир тут же потрогал пальцами. Подушечки мягко скользнули по поверхности, и юноша из интереса открыл сундук. Внутри, как и следовало ожидать, ничего не было, хоть ярко-белая подкладка и создавала какое-то чувство заполненности пространства.

Юноша аккуратно прикрыл его и огляделся — этот уголок с перевёрнутым зеркалом казался ему каким-то уютным. Маир присел на мягкий ковёр, поджав под себя ноги, и обернул вокруг ладони свой платок. Сложил вместе руки, сцепив пальцы и прижал ко лбу. Тяжесть, гнетущая его ещё с утра, потихоньку начала отходить на дальний план. Маир молился.

Он не признавал ни единого бога. Он молился никому и всем Богам сразу же. Стоя на коленях, прижимаясь лбом к холодным пальцам, утыкаясь носом в мягкую красную ткань. Он молился, отдаваясь этому всем сердцем, прося о безопасности для своих родителей, для Златана и в последнюю очередь для себя. Он молился, пока яркое южное солнце вставало над городом. Его городом.

Дверь почти неслышно отворилась, и в комнату вошла Келл, недоумённо поглядывая на заправленную Маиром по привычке кровать. Тот сразу же на неё отвлекся, медленно опуская руки. Служанка прикрыла дверь ногой, держа в руках стопку одежды, и поклонилась юноше.

— Извините, что побеспокоила Вас, я думала, что Вы ещё спите, — смущённо проговорила она, глядя на невозмутимо завязывающего платок вокруг запястья Маира.

— Ничего, всё хорошо. Я как раз ждал тебя.

Келл виновато улыбнулась и быстро прошла вглубь комнаты, положила стопку на кровать и полностью одёрнула шторы у балкончика. Маир слегка прищурился. Он встретил лишь часть рассвета и не успел заметить, что солнце уже полностью взошло.

— Для начала Вам нужно одеться и умыться. За водой я сейчас схожу, а Вы пока что можете примерить вещи, только… — она слегка потупилась, — Я взяла их на глаз, не знала, что Вам точно подойдёт. Там много всего. Но не забудьте, что Вам нужно поскорее позвать к себе портного для чего-то более подходящего.

Маир радостно подскочил к ней и, похлопав по плечу, вернулся к одежде, легко её перебирая.

— О, всё чудесно, Келл. Ты отлично справляешься, — он поднял красивое тёмно-серое одеяние, — я обязательно послушаюсь твоего совета насчёт портного, спасибо. И принеси мне, пожалуйста, поскорее воды, мне уже не терпится привести себя в порядок и заняться делами!

Служанка растерянно кивнула и выбежала в коридор. Маир за секунду поник. Он быстро напялил на себя те серые, наверняка очень дорогие одежды.

— Сидит нормально, — пробормотал он, переворачивая зеркало и рассматривая себя там, — сидит как на… человеке.

В голове на самом деле у него была немного другая ассоциация — шут, который из-за издёвки господина напялил на себя нечто дорогое, совсем недостойное его. Маир сейчас был шутом, поэтому осматривая себя в зеркало с каждой секундой всё сильнее и сильнее хотелось перевернуть его обратно. Но вернувшаяся Келл тут же горестно вздохнула и одёрнула его:

— Слишком большое. Вы пробовали то чёрное, с золотой вышивкой?

— …нет, — Маир виновато хмыкнул, — не успел.

— Ну конечно, — проворчала служанка, подавая ему мягкую белую рубашку и чёрно-золотой жилет с брюками. — Сейчас мода другая, нежели была при Вас, уж извините. Вы выбрали как раз то, что носилось ранее, а сейчас все ценят более лёгкие, но многослойные наряды. Наденьте рубаху, а потом…

Она порылась в стопке вещей, внимательно выглядывая что-то. Через секунду она вытащила что-то вроде шали, раскрашенной в коричневый и белый цвета.

— Рубаху в штаны не заправляйте, после жилета перевяжите этим, как поясом. Коричневый — цвет Вашей страны, так Вы подчеркнёте принадлежность к власти и к народу. Даже если это не оценят, то уж точно заметят.

Маир принял у неё вещи, заинтересованно их оглядывая.

— Ты в этом разбираешься…

— Каждый наряд имеет смысл. Так же, как цвет и запах. Я считаю, что всё это очень важно.

— Хорошо, — довольно кивнул он ей, — это интересный подход. Будешь мне помогать в этом?

Келл смущённо кивнула и поспешно ушла за завтраком, и юноша даже не успел умыться, как она вернулась обратно. Он слишком долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, пытаясь понять, что так резко изменилось в его одежде так, что теперь он чувствовал себя не клоуном в неудобном наряде, а вполне обычным человеком. С приходом служанки Маир сел за стол и вдруг понял, как же он проголодался.

— Но тут только одна порция, — проговорил он, надеявшийся на то, что она поест с ним.

— Я не думала, что Вы и сейчас будете разделять со мной трапезу.

— Привыкай. Думаю, обедать я буду лишь между делами, так что будет не совсем удобно. Но каждый завтрак и ужин мы будем есть вместе. Хорошо?

— Зачем Вам это нужно? — аккуратно поинтересовалась Келл.

— Так я чувствую себя безопаснее.

Она тяжело вздохнула и присела рядом с ним. Завтрак прошёл тоже быстро, они разговаривали о каких-то мелочах, иногда прерываясь на еду. Маир ел из своей тарелки, благородно отодвинув всё остальное девушке, а та с радостью таскала кусочки сыра и нарезанные фрукты. Даже после того, как кончилась вся еда, они какое-то время просто болтали перед тем, как Келл ушла отнести посуду на кухню. Раздался громкий стук в дверь.

— Да? — крикнул Маир, вставая с кресла и спешно поправляя пояс с оставшимся на запястье платком.

Дверь приоткрылась и из неё тут же показалась макушка Гарнета, осторожно заглядывающего в комнату. Увидев своего короля полностью приготовленным, он полностью раскрыл дверь, подходя ближе. Наёмник глубоко поклонился, смотря на юношу донельзя лукаво и оживлённо, будто что-то предвкушая.

— Ну что, король Златан. Вы готовы к Вашему первому дню?

Маир не задумываясь кивнул.


	3. Эветта

Зал был цел звуками небольшого королевского оркестра, стуками наполненных вином или медовухой бокалов и громким говором людей. Эветта сидела на самом видном месте — за королевским столом, — и оттуда открывался лучший вид на происходящее вокруг. Люди веселились, танцуя меж заполненных вкуснейшими яствами столов, при любом удобном случае они подходили к королю и его семье, глубоко кланялись с одними и теми же высказываниями:

— Слава королю Иттану! — говорили они. — Слава его чудесной победе над южанами!

Король Иттан сидел рядом с Эветтой и широко улыбался, гордо подняв голову и иногда переглядываясь с членами семьи. Это был высокий красивый мужчина, от которого так и веяло величием — Эветта думала, что родись бы он в самой обычной семье земледельцев, то всё равно выглядел бы, как король. Его чёрные прямые волосы (типичная северная деталь, доставшаяся ему от отца) аккуратно сминались под тяжестью величавой серебряной короны, выполненной в самом простом стиле. Северяне никогда не стремились подчеркивать власть через детали, им было неважно, кем является человек — богачом или работником, — они ценили любую работу. И только у короля и его семьи были отличительные знаки. Иттан носил обычный серебряный обруч, украшенный лишь едва заметной гравировкой в виде перьев, а его семья была удостоена чести носить брошь в виде ворона с терновым обрамлением. Эветте эта брошь не нравилась, она из украшений предпочитала больше ожерелья и тонкие браслеты, которые брат дарил ей в больших количествах, как своей любимице. И Эветта всегда принимала его подарки, всегда носила их, не совсем сочетая с брошью, на что мать всегда закатывала глаза (она очень трепетно относилась к внешнему виду своих детей).

Иттан сделал жест рукой, и музыка тут же прекратилась, а все гости застыли в ожидании. Король встал из-за стола, крепко держа кубок с разбавленным вином, нахмурился и внимательно осмотрел зал. Эветта, прожившая с ним свою жизнь и знающая все его состояния, могла точно сказать — Иттан был немного раздосадован.

— Дорогие друзья, — начал он свою речь. — Вы всё твердите, что мы победили, славите моё доброе имя, но совсем не понимаете сути. Да, мы одержали победу, но она совсем небольшая, да и достигнута была не только нашими усилиями, ведь нам помогли Флиабские наёмники и Зордия, откуда моя матушка родом. Мы заключили серьёзный союз, смогли одолеть противника и захватить власть, но это ещё не всё. Власть нужно удерживать, друзья, а это задача сложная, в которой нельзя полагаться на союзников.

Он на секунду прервался, обводя взглядом семейный стол. Керита, мать короля, одетая по своему обычаю в западные одежды как в символ дружбы между двумя народами, довольно улыбнулась Иттану, подбадривая. Он мимолётно улыбнулся ей в ответ, смотря уже на своего незаконнорождённого брата Эйрика. Тот всегда был до жути спокойным и собранным несмотря ни на что — это почему-то постепенно передалось и Эветте, чему удивлялись все приближённые ко двору. Эйрик кивнул Иттану, поднимая свой кубок. Иттан продолжил свою речь, смотря уже на близнецов — Эветту и Верна:

— Нам предстоит ещё много побед и для этого нужно очень сильно стараться. Клянусь вам, что я и моя семья приложим все усилия, чтобы добиться всего лучшего для нашей страны. И мы ожидаем от вас того же самого. Так выпьем же за будущие победы!

Вновь раздались стуки наполненных стаканов и одобрительный говор гостей замка. Эветта коротко стукнулась своей кружкой с братьями и немного отпила, неприятно поморщившись от вкуса алкоголя, на что король лишь ласково усмехнулся.

— Если хочешь, я прикажу принести тебе чего-то другого, сестра, — Иттан наклонился к ней, пытаясь забрать из рук кружку Эветты.

— Нет, спасибо, — сдержанно проговорила она, ставя напиток на стол. — Я всё равно не собиралась больше пить.

Король понимающе кивнул и тихо поинтересовался:

— Тебе понравилась моя речь?

— Да, мой король. Коротко и величественно, в твоём стиле.

Ложь. Эветте речь брата не то, чтобы совсем не понравилась, нет, она действительно была в королевском чётком стиле. Но отчего ей становилось не по себе, она не понимала. Предчувствие было нехорошим, а своей интуиции Эветта доверяла так сильно, как никому другому.

— Спасибо, сестрёнка, — он внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, успокаивающе поглаживая рукой по её предплечью. — Ты же понимаешь, что в слове «семья» я подразумевал по большей части тебя? Да, матушка сильно помогает нам в зордианских отношениях, Верн может отправляться в походы, Эйрик будет заниматься законами… Но главную роль всё равно будешь играть ты. Как бы нам это ни было печально осознавать.

Эветта слегка поморщилась, не отрывая взгляда от своей тарелки — она ненавидела смотреть собеседнику в глаза. Это заставляло её чувствовать себя незащищённой и слабой под чужим взглядом, но сейчас эта политика проигрывала. Она в любом случае была незащищённой. Обняв себя за плечи, Эветта коротко кивнула королю, и тот жестом подозвал к себе Эйрика.

— Матушка, Вас, кажется, дожидаются наши уважаемые послы. Будьте добры, пойдите к ним. Им определённо понравится присутствие дамы из родных краёв, — дождавшись, пока королева, встревоженно взглянув на своих детей, выйдет из-за стола, Иттан повернулся к Верну. — Братец, составь компанию матушке. Тебе никогда не помешает набраться опыта в таких делах.

Верн вопросительно посмотрел на Эветту, будто спрашивая её, всё ли в порядке. Та кивает ему, напоследок сжав руку близнеца, успокаивая и заверяя, что всё в порядке. Они с самого рождения имели эту странную близнецовую связь, из-за которой каждый из них оберегал друг друга любой ценой и сильно беспокоился за состояние другого. Потому, отойдя на достаточно большое расстояние от стола, Верн внимательно следил за Эветтой, а та чуть ли не дословно слышала разговор брата с матерью:

— Ты знаешь, что происходит, милый? — спросила Керита, взяв своего любимого сына под руку.

— Нет, матушка. Даже понятия не имею, — отрывисто ответил ей он, улыбаясь разодетым в зелёные и чёрные одежды послам.

Тем временем Эветта за столом нервно теребила рукав своего чёрного одеяния, осторожно оглядываясь на Иттана с Эйриком. Они всегда принимали важные решения вместе, слушали друг друга, несмотря на неродную кровь. Всё как завещал покойный король, их отец.

— Эветта, — медленно сказал Эйрик, садясь напротив брата и сестры. — Сейчас у нас очень шаткая ситуация. Мы получили власть на юге, но её могут легко отнять. У нас много противников — наёмники, западные, принц Златан…

— Он ничего не сможет сделать в этой ситуации. Сейчас он слаб и гибок, ему важнее его собственная шкура, чем власть или страна, — недовольно перебил Иттан, скучающе помешивая остатки еды в тарелке Эветты.

— Златан может поднять Меркальский корпус. С ними мы уж точно не справимся.

Эветта заинтересованно взглянула на Эйрика, легко ударив короля по руке — тот всё равно не перестал ковыряться в тарелке, иногда кладя себе в рот кусочки её еды.

— Меркальский корпус?

— У-у-у, кто-то, видать, прогуливал уроки, — насмешливо протянул Иттан, трепля сестру по волосам. — Матушка будет недовольна.

Девушка пригладила прямые чёрные волосы, пытаясь создать видимость более аккуратного и не неряшливого вида.

— Матушка придаёт больше значения бесполезной алхимии, чем политике, так что меня винить не надо. И не ешь мою еду, король. Ведёшь себя неприлично.

— Мне можно. А ты лучше перекуси апельсинов, недавно завезли, могу даже почистить, — отмахнулся Иттан.

Эветта пожала плечами и кивнула Эйрику.

— Итак. Меркальский корпус?

— Да. Это дополнительная элитная армия, подчиняющаяся южному королю.

— Как восточные наёмники?

— Хуже. Они управляют почти всеми войсками. Это относительно небольшое поселение, живущее близ столицы, которое в отличие от других частей армии не занимается земледелием. Они прокармливаются только за счёт короля, но почему-то считают себя независимыми. А если уж они независимы, значит, могут поднимать бунты против власти. Уже было несколько таких, каждый раз Меркальцы ставили на трон тех, кто был им нужен, и подчинялись только ему.

— На самом деле они действительно сильные, — добавил Иттан, — поговаривают, что у них есть какая-то особенная методика, из-за которой они в разы лучше обычных воинов даже со своей маленькой численностью. А самые отличившиеся из них шли в специальную королевскую гвардию — отряд, защищающий короля.

Сказав это, Иттан протянул сестре небрежно очищенный апельсин, наблюдая за редкой сестринской улыбкой. Она откусила немного и, от наслаждения промычав, спросила у братьев:

— Почему у нас нет такой гвардии? По вашим описаниям это полезная вещь.

— Дорогая сестрица, — гордо протянул Иттан, вытирая руки салфеткой, — северная королевская семья, в отличие от южной, может себя защитить. Мы не трусы.

— Так, вернёмся к основному! — Эйрик снова звучал настороженно и серьёзно, что снова ударило по Эветте. — У нас много врагов. Нам нужно закрепить своё положение на юге и западе.

— За запад отвечают Верн с матушкой, — девушка кивнула на расслабленно болтающих с гостями членов семьи.

— Да. А какие идеи насчёт укрепления на юге?

— Остаюсь только я, — напряжённо проговорила Эветта, обнимая себя за плечи. — Иттан, только не говори, что ты собираешься выдать меня замуж, ты же знаешь…

— Да, знаю, сестрёнка, — успокаивающе проговорил он, ласково гладя её по волосам. — С тобой будет тоже, что и со мной — мы никогда не найдём себе пару. Королевский любовник всегда получает слишком много власти, но у нас нет другого выбора.

Эветта, преодолев свои привычки, посмотрела прямо в глаза королю. Тот выглядел печальным, будто действительно сожалел о собственном решении, которое далось ему невероятно тяжело. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться и перестать дрожать, ища у себя в голове хоть какие-то решения этой проблемы.

— Я могу быть послом, — выдала она, сцепив пальцы, — могу помогать генералу Фергусу. Мы все знаем, что он лучший в бою, но в политике и интригах он может быть слабым. Поэтому я могу помогать ему в этом.

— Это всё равно не то, — печально проговорил Иттан, беря её за руки, поглаживая суховатую кожу большим пальцем.

— Сейчас наш единственный шанс. Браком можно закрепить своё положение, но вот подходящая невеста есть только у нас, — объяснил Эйрик. — У Зордии, конечно, есть много невест из важных чиновников, но королевских кровей нет. А Флиабы даже не участвовали в этой войне, у них попросту нет права отправлять на юг кого-то своего кроме мелких послов. О наёмниках и говорить нечего. Ты — единственная подходящая невеста, Эветта.

Он резко замолк и внимательно взглянул на короля, который всё также сжимал руки сестры и смотрел будто в пустоту. Иттан устало опёрся лбом о плечо девушки и тихо проговорил:

— У нас нет другого выбора. Ты должна это сделать, — в этот раз его голос показался Эветте холодным, словно лёд. — Мы никогда не будем любить, потому что такова наша судьба. Вы же с матерью верите в судьбу, да? Вы же маги, для вас это важно.

Эветта нахмурилась, приподняла голову короля за подбородок, заглядывая в его глаза.

— Судьбу можно изменить. Какой бы она ни была. В этом и заключается цель магии.

Она аккуратно вышла из-за стола, спокойно присела в почтительном поклоне перед королём, придерживая подол тёмного платья.

— Разрешите выйти из зала, у меня кружится голова, нужно подышать свежим воздухом, — быстро проговорила она, замерев в реверансе и опустив глаза в пол.

— Мы не закончили этот разговор, Эветта, — устало проговорил король, потирая глаза. — У тебя есть неделя на размышления и неделя на сборы. Когда захочешь поговорить со мной об этом, то приходи. Я выслушаю тебя в любое время.

Эветта поклонилась ещё раз и отошла от королевского стола. Гости, ловившие её взгляд, кланялись принцессе, и та по привычке отвечала им улыбкой. Мать говорила, что нужно держать себя в руках всегда, как бы плохо ни было, и девушка, впиваясь ногтями в подол своего платья, искренне пыталась выглядеть спокойной. Вроде получалось. Верн, всё это время краем глаза следивший за ней, незаметно перекрестил два пальца за спиной, и Эветта ответила ему похожим жестом, только потом показав ему просто указательный палец. У близнецов давно были свои небольшие знаки, чтобы общаться и договариваться о чём-то, когда они у всех на виду. Перекрещённые пальцы означали фразу «поговорим потом», а просто указательный — «ночью».

После этого короткого безмолвного диалога Эветта вышла из зала, медленно прогуливаясь по длинным дворцовым коридорам и рассматривая родные висящие на стенах ковры с вытканными на них сюжетами. Они никогда не были Эветте родными. Она не любила север так же, как и запад, всячески прививаемый их матерью с детства. Часто думая о юге и востоке в детстве, она сейчас была уверена, что и их не полюбит. Постоянные поучения отца и нынешнего короля-брата, все содержащие одну мысль «делай всё ради своей родины» не несли для Эветты никакого смысла. Она считала, что у неё нет родины. Или может она просто её не нашла.

Выйдя через чёрный вход в сад, она отошла подальше от окон дворца и присела на ступеньки. Холодно. Конец лета, самые высокие северные температуры, а всё равно холодно до жути. Магия, вырывающаяся наружу от сдерживания эмоций, тихонько проплыла по рукам девушки, выходя на ладони теплотой. Эветта прикрыла глаза, сложив свои ладони вместе и создавая в них небольшой огонь, который беспокойно колыхался, пытаясь разрастись, но принцесса специально сдерживалась, просто грея руки. Она встала, немного прошлась подальше от здания и выставила руки вперед — тут же их охватило высоко поднимающееся чёрное пламя, достающее, казалось, до верхушек аж самых высоких деревьев. Пара из них неприятно затрещали, и Эветта, остановив бушующее пламя, лёгким движением руки убрала все намёки на свой неаккуратный поджог. «Не нужно было так легко отпускать себя, — устало подумала она, направляясь вглубь небольшого лабиринта из высоких кустов, — но мне стало лучше. Это того стоило. Наверно».

Теплее в итоге не стало, но магия, до этого рвавшаяся из неё, немного успокоилась, и Эветта победно прищурилась. Зайдя достаточно глубоко в лабиринт, она тихо прошептала заклинание и обвела рукой пространство вокруг себя. Трава блеснула странным оранжевым светом от заклинания согревания, а принцесса опустилась на неё, аккуратно придерживая мешающее платье. До неё лишь отдалённо доносился шум пиршества, но он всё равно ей сильно мешал, и она наложила на себя заклинание тишины, чтобы быть полностью сосредоточенной. Магия успокоилась совсем, не доставляя девушке неудобств, и та глубоко вздохнула, расслабляясь.

Ей всегда хорошо удавались заклинания, чем Эветта и гордилась. Проще было работать со стихиями и чем-то бытовым, сложнее было со всем другим. Алхимия была её слабой стороной несмотря на все старания матери (уж она-то и была в этом профессионалом) и Адена, их придворного мага. Главным, что Эветта хотела освоить, было колдовство — общение с духами, обретение их поддержки и покровительства, но это у неё тоже получалось плохо, да и никто всё же не взялся учить её этому — Аден не был достаточно в этом хорош, а мать считала такую практику близкой к тёмной магии. Поэтому единственным, что оставалось Эветте, было чтение бесконечного количества книг и попытки научиться этому самой. Прошло уже два года, а она так и не может призвать своего фамильяра ни в виде духа, ни в виде животного. Эветта потеряла надежду два месяца назад, уже не пытаясь чего-либо сделать, но сейчас чувствовала, что это её шанс. Что её будто тянет к чему-то.

Немалыми усилиями очистив свои мысли, она медленно впадала в полусонное, мутное состояние. Не зная сколько времени прошло, принцесса впервые почувствовала чужое присутствие.

— Ты забросила поиски, — раздалось в её голове. Голос был тихий, бархатный и низкий — завораживающий. — Я уж думал, что ты решила отстать от меня. Но вот мы и снова вместе.

— Да, — прошептала Эветта, улыбаясь.

— Ты расстроена. И зла. И нуждаешься в помощи. Думаешь, я помогу тебе?

— Возможно. Я могу справиться и сама, но… Мне приятно, что хоть кто-то ответил на мои призывы.

— Ха! Сама, говоришь, справишься? — насмешливо произносит дух, и Эветта тихонько хихикает от его реакции.

— Да. Сама справлюсь. Или ты так не считаешь?

— Не-а. Открой глаза.

Эветта с трудом просыпается, сидя в том же положении. Всё вокруг необычно размыто и темно — неужели уже наступила ночь? Она подняла свой взгляд, видя нависающую над собой тёмно-фиолетовую дымчатую фигуру.

— Представься, — приказывает дух.

— Эветта, сестра великого Троянского короля Иттана. И ты.

— О-о-о, это уже что-то интересненькое. Я никогда не встречал особей королевских кровей, кажется, по человеческим традициям мне нужно обращаться к тебе соответствующе. Не так ли, Ваше Высочество? — дух насмешливо ей кланяется, на что Эветта закатывает глаза.

— Прекрати паясничать и представься наконец, — угрожающе улыбаясь говорит девушка.

— Зови меня Гамаль. Рассказывай, какие у тебя проблемы.

Дух садится напротив принцессы, повторяя её позу и подпирая голову рукой.

— Меня хотят выдать замуж королю незнакомой страны.

— Классика. Подробности?

— Мне обещали, что этого никогда не произойдёт. Отправляют туда, чтобы закрепить положения родины, они хотят, чтобы я управляла там всем. Я не хочу этого делать.

— И?

— Я хочу сбежать, — шепчет ему Эветта, приобнимая себя за плечи.

Дух хрипло смеётся. И именно сейчас девушка может рассмотреть его — немного расплывчатая тёмная фигура мужчины без лица, волос и мышц, похожая на манекены в оружейной братьев или у королевской портнихи. Он казался ей совсем невесомым, и это отчасти было правдой, ведь он на самом деле не сидел, а невысоко парил над травой. Дух взлетел, выпрямляясь и оглядывая замок из-за кустов.

— Хочешь сбежать? Звучит, как спонтанное и необдуманное решение. Чем ты будешь заниматься, когда сбежишь? Где поселишься? Как сбежишь?

— Ну… Сбегу я по пути на юг, а селиться нигде не буду. Буду просто бродить из таверны в таверну, расспрашивая, не нужна ли людям помощь с… я не знаю… чудовищами? А что? Звучит интересно — колдунья, убивающая чудовищ и охраняющая обычный народ…

— Погоди, ты сказала юг?

Эветта недоумённо взглянула на него, выплывая из мечтательного монолога о своем будущем.

— Да, юг. Меня хотят выдать замуж за южного короля. А что?

— Север и юг. Трояна и Осмария. Они там с дуба рухнули?! Тебя же убьют даже раньше, чем ты туда попадёшь! О женитьбе и речи идти не может, это же два вечно враждующих государства.

— Нет, меня уж точно пропустят. Мы же всё-таки контролируем Осмарию.

— Погоди, что?!

Дух мгновенно подлетел к девушке, приближаясь своей безликой головой ближе к её глазам, будто пытаясь в них заглянуть. Эветта задумчиво прищурилась, смотря на Гамаля. Насколько она знала, духи пребывают в нечеловеческом мире до того, как не станут надобны кому-то и не отзовутся на его просьбу. Когда Гамаль в последний раз был здесь?

— Неужели ты совсем ничего не знаешь о том, что происходит сейчас в мире?

— Я… не знаю. Я долго здесь не был, да и когда получалась возможность, то я помогал лишь сумасшедшим магам, просящим могущества. Они особо не рассказывали мне о таких вещах, лишь какие-то поверхностные факты. Поэтому я ничего не знаю.

Эветта встала на ноги, отряхивая своё платье и снимая наложенные заклинания.

— Я расскажу тебе всё, но не здесь. Тут опасно.

— Да не болтай! Я же невидимый для остальных, — Гамаль помахал руками у своего лица и взмыл в небо.

— Да, но мне здесь не нравится.

Они медленно вышли из лабиринта, направляясь к дворцу. Стражники, стоявшие у ворот и наверняка не видевшие из-за кустов разговор с духом, коротко кивнули принцессе, которая внимательно проследила за их взглядами из-за громоздких шлемов. Они не заметили плавно следующего за Эветтой духа, и та мягко выдохнула. Она чувствовала Гамаля за своей спиной, будто что-то её оберегало, придавая спокойствия и уверенности, что она под хорошей и крепкой защитой. Принцесса прикрыла глаза, чувствуя небольшую слабость в своём теле.

— Духи могут умирать? — тихо спросила она, идя по безлюдному коридору дворца.

— Это сложно объяснить. Мир духов может показаться странным для людей, но кое-что ты можешь понять. У нас есть своя… иерархия. Есть духи могущественнее, есть слабее, и с количеством и силой призывателей, ты поднимаешься по этой лестнице. Духи на самом верху помогают только очень сильным магам, пониже — более слабым.

— Ты слабый?

— Ну… — неловко протянул Гамаль, довольно усмехаясь, — С гордостью признаюсь, что я на самой середине.

— Здорово, — пожала плечами Эветта. — Так что же насчёт смерти?

— Ах, да. Так вот. Сильных духов очень мало, потому что многие сбиваются с пути. Ну, ты понимаешь… начинают устраивать что-то не то, хотят весь мир захватить с помощью своих призывателей. Поэтому у нас есть негласный свод законов, по которым их обычно судят. Духов невозможно убить, но сильнейшие вводят их в такое состояние… как бы это объяснить? Ну, когда не чувствуешь ничего, не можешь что-либо сделать, сказать, но при этом остаёшься жив.

— Ты бывал в таком состоянии?

Гамаль взлетел над Эветтой, в движении наклоняясь своим лицом к её.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Возможно. Ты описывал достаточно правдоподобно.

— Вот и думай, я тебе не буду ничего говорить, — дух обогнал её, летя впереди и продолжая рассказывать. — Итак. У нас есть закон, но, как ты знаешь, любой закон можно победить. Главное — законным способом.

— И ты будешь мне помогать незаконным способом? — прошептала она, подходя к массивной чёрной двери.

— Не знаю, как пойдёт, — Гамаль засмеялся, пролетая через закрытый вход.

Эветта открыла дверь магией, чувствуя несильную головную боль. «Устаю», — подумала она.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я действовал незаконно? — заманчиво спросил Гамаль, любопытно наклоняя голову.

Эветта прошла глубже в комнату. Это было что-то вроде гостиной, где они с Верном сидели по вечерам у камина и долго разговаривали. Тут же стоял небольшой книжный шкаф, с двух сторон которого были двери. Одна вела в покои Эветты, другая — к Верну. Они вместе настояли на нераздельных покоях, чем никого не удивили — близнецы были неразлучны, и все во дворце это знали.

Эветта побрела в свои комнаты, немного прикрывая дверь — так она услышит приход брата и сможет оборвать связь с Гамалем. Приглашающе разведя руками, она присела на небольшой диванчик, что стоял рядом с письменным столом. Дух удивлённо пролетел по спальне, будто разглядывая все детали.

— Ничего себе хоромы! Хорошо живёте, Ваше Высочество. Ой, а что здесь? — он прошёл через ещё одну дверь, наполовину оставаясь в прежней комнате и быстро возвращаясь. — Здесь даже ванная есть, просторная. Пусть мне и не нужно ничего из этого, но я от такого жилья не отказался бы.

— Мы сюда за другим пришли, — напомнила Эветта, неуклюже перегибаясь через подлокотник и беря лежащую на столе книгу и грифель.

— Да, рассказывай.

— Когда-то на юге правил король, воевавший ещё с моим дедом. Была разруха, достаточно продолжительная война, в которой никто не победил. И север, и юг после этого были жутко истощены. Мой отец, который эту войну и закончил, правил страной аккуратно, больше концентрируясь на восстановлении. Заключил мирный союз с востоком, взял западную принцессу себе в жёны — мою маму. А южный король отбивался от напавших Флиабов и Зордианцев, и…

— Погоди, — прервал Гамаль, непонимающе разводя руками. — Это кто?

— Флиабская империя — объединение восточных государств. Зордианское королевство — запад.

— Понял. Я не знал, что восток объединился.

— Итак. Они напали на истощённый юг. Всю войну обороняясь и едва сводя концы с концами в стране, тот король умер, взошёл его сын, тот ещё трус. Он всегда боялся переворота и проигрыша, видел своего единственного брата шпионом — потому и посадил его в темницу аж на пять лет. Трусливый сыночек проиграл во всех своих первых битвах и быстро завершил войну, отдав некоторые территории западу и востоку. Он начал брать с моего отца пример, восстанавливая ресурсы, но плохую репутацию и среди своего народа, и среди других государств уже получил. Тогда умер папа, и на престол взошёл Иттан.

— Твой брат?

— Да. Он относился к войне не с такой осторожностью, как мой отец, а даже поощрял её. И тогда появился Союз избавления, состоявший из восточных наёмников, Зордии и Трояны.

— Дурацкое название — «Союз избавления», — передразнил Гамаль, паря над кроватью Эветты.

— Согласна. Звучит не очень, но дело не в этом. Завоевать юг — это, конечно, здорово, но народ не подчинится. Будут бунты, восстания, поэтому был придуман другой план. Убить короля-труса, освободить его брата из темницы и возвести его на трон, при этом жёстко контролируя. Так народ особо бунтовать не будет, а мы будем управлять их государством.

— Ты сказала, что в союзе были восточные наёмники, а как же сам восток? Точнее, э-э-э, Флааб.

— Флиаб. Они предпочли держать нейтралитет.

Гамаль измученно застонал, хватаясь за голову.

— Как же всё сло-о-ожно, но я, кажется, понял всю суть. И ты должна выйти за того принца из темницы?

Эветта печально кивнула головой, открывая лежащую на коленях книгу. Она вписала дату и начала лениво зарисовывать духа, иногда на него поглядывая — получилось чуть лучше детских каракуль, хотя с первого взгляда разница была бы незаметна. Тот в это время лежал на кровати, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Он лениво перевернулся к ней.

— Что я могу тут сказать… дело такое себе. Причём вообще неясно, как дальше всё пойдёт и чем закончится. Я понимаю твоё желание сбежать.

Эветта кивнула ему, что-то записывая и устало потирая глаза.

— Мне дали две недели.

— Мало. Хотя время есть… — Гамаль подлетел к ней, садясь в воздухе и задумчиво почёсывая подбородок. — Я попробую узнать больше информации у своих, вдруг найдётся что-то интересное. Но, честно говоря, я считаю, что сбегать не стоит. Раз уж к тебе отправили меня, то можно ожидать, что магические способности у тебя неплохие, значит ты сможешь постоять за себя. Давай сделаем так — ты следующие три дня говоришь с братом, узнаешь детали путешествия и твоих задач там и практикуешь защиту и медитацию. Я ищу информацию среди духов. Пойдёт?

— Долго, — слабо помотала головой Эветта, откладывая книгу. — Нужно бежать сейчас!

— Нет-нет-нет, дорогуша. Ты устала. Сначала всегда сложно связываться с духами — это отнимает слишком много сил. У тебя будет время восстановиться, потому что, судя по твоему нынешнему состоянию, ты проспишь часов так-то двенадцать, как минимум. Так что подумай, переговори с братом и практикуй штуки, время есть. Если будет что-то срочное, то я приду к тебе, обещаю.

Эветта легла на диванчик, всматриваясь в размывающегося безликого духа.

— Почему я должна тебе верить?

— Потому что ты поможешь мне в иерархии, если получишь устойчивую власть, а я помогу тебе это сделать.

— Устойчивую власть где?

— Здесь или на юге. Мне кажется, что тут что-то не то, поэтому я и пойду искать информацию. А ты следуй моим указаниям.

Дух отлетел от неё, превращаясь в угасающее тёмно-фиолетовое облако. У Эветты не было сил о чём-то размышлять, и она тут же провалилась в сон, почти не думая о предстоящей встрече с братом.

Через какое-то время девушка почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение ко лбу. Ещё не проснувшись, она выждала, пока её аккуратно перенесут на кровать, прежде чем лениво открыть глаза и улыбнуться.

— Верн, — пробормотала она, смотря на сидящего рядом брата.

Тот выглядел обеспокоенным и уставшим. Покачав головой, он лёг рядом, свернувшись в клубок и кладя голову на живот Эветте.

— Что произошло? — спросил он, прикрывая глаза.

— Я думаю, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для обсуждений. Может завтра утром, когда мы оба отдохнём?

Верн отрицательно мычит, легко толкаясь головой. Эветта треплет его по ярко-рыжим распущенным волосам, которые обычно собраны в маленький хвостик, и тоже сворачивается так, чтобы быть ближе к близнецу.

— Рассказывай. Это же что-то серьёзное?

— Да, но я бы предпочла поговорить об этом с утра. Вместе с тобой и мамой за завтраком. Спокойно, без истерик, всё осознавая и обдумывая. Хорошо?

Верн со стоном сползает с кровати на пол, неудачно приземляясь и вызывая этим глухой смешок со стороны Эветты.

— Оставляешь брата в этой ужасной интриге, — доносится снизу, после чего рыжая макушка мелькает над кроватью. — Жестоко, сестричка.

Эветта смеётся, находит рядом с собой подушку и кидается ею в брата. Тот, не потеряв из-за усталости свои боевые навыки, ловко ловит её и мягко кидает обратно, не задев сестру.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит она.

— Спокойной ночи.

***

Керита, выслушав рассказ Эветты, взяла её за руку, крепко сжимая и по-матерински заботливо целуя. При свете уже полуденного солнца (в это утро королевская семья, как, впрочем, и многие другие, проспала чуть ли не до обеда, отходя от вчерашнего пиршества) королева казалась взрослой, красивой и совсем не старой. Её уже давно залёгшие синяки под глазами сделались почти невидимыми, в сухих от постоянных северных ветров руках почти не было видно тёмно-фиолетовых вен, по которым так и текла магия. Морщины от тревожных мыслей её лишь усилились, но это делало её серьёзнее и даже красивее. Она всегда была красивой, даже сейчас — с длинными рыжими волосами с редкой проседью, собранными обычно в лёгкие западные причёски, с её проницательными зелёными глазами, с бледными веснушками на её белом лице.

Эветта смотрела на мать, представляя себя в старости. Будет ли она такой же величественной и красивой? Вынесет ли всё то, что случилось с Керитой? Не станет ли такой же болезненной от применения магии? Это было главным недугом королевы, который мучал её ещё перед рождением Иттана. И всё из-за магии. За всё нужно платить цену и Керита, пусть и не с радостью, но с полной ответственностью заплатила её сполна, прививая это и к своей дочери. Так что Эветта знала, что её рано или поздно будет ждать, но главное, что она предвидеть не могла — где и с кем недуги настигнут её? В стенах привычного северного замка рядом с любящими братьями, в какой-нибудь таверне, где она осталась переночевать после сложного магического задания от местных жителей или в далёкой незнакомой стране, среди чужих и ненавистных людей? Эветта мысленно пообещала себе, что последнее уж точно не случится в жизни.

— Дочка, — тихо проговорила Керита, гладя её по щеке и отвлекая от мыслей. — Я понимаю тебя. Это сложно — вот так уехать в чужую страну с чужими людьми и нравами. Я когда-то прошла через это. И я понимаю Иттана, он хочет лучшего для вашей страны. Это правильное решение.

— Но матушка! — воскликнул Верн, вскакивая из-за стола. — Мы не можем этого позволить, это загубит Ветте жизнь. Как же это унизительно — выходить за тюремного заключённого, за безвольную марионетку, за труса! Тем более это риск, ведь…

Близнец глубоко вздохнул прежде чем продолжить монолог, но тут же был прерван холодным голосом матери:

— Ты закончил?

— Нет, матушка. То, что я сейчас вам описываю, я дословно перескажу сегодня же королю, чтобы он понял, куда это всё ведёт. Так что я собираюсь продолжить. Позволите? — насмешливо спросил Верн, опираясь руками о стол и злобно нахмурившись.

— Нет, не позволю. Веди себя прилично и сядь за стол, — королева выждала и, увидев непослушание сына, строго прикрикнула на него. — Сядь за стол!

Верн обижено рыкнул, усаживаясь на стул подле сестры, и, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел на Эветту. Та лишь похлопала его по плечу. Керита, тут же сменив строгость на ласковость, погладила обоих по щекам, успокаивая.

— Милые мои, близнецы. Это сложно, я знаю. Я всё прекрасно знаю, — она мило наклонила голову, переводя взгляд с одного на другую. — Вы неразлучны, постоянно заботитесь друг о друге, и я горжусь вами. Это самое важное в жизни — забота о семье. Об этом мы говорили тысячу раз, и вы чудесно справляетесь. Вы самые лучшие дети, что могут быть у любой матери — послушные, дружные, хорошие. Но вы взрослеете, это неизбежно. У каждого из вас есть свои обязанности, которые он должен выполнять, и для королевских детей самое главное — это забота о государстве.

Она притянула их обоих к себе, устраивая голову Эветты на своих коленях, а Верна на плече.

— Я считаю, что достаточно подготовила вас ко взрослой жизни. Вы можете защищать себя и своих родных. Ветта, ты самый любознательный и прилежный маг, ты всегда добиваешься своей цели любым способом. Верн, ты лучший мечник, которого я когда-либо видела, ты и в тактике, и в интригах невероятно силён. Честно, меня очень радует ваша привязанность. И я постараюсь уговорить Иттана, нашего справедливого короля, отправить тебя, Верн, вместе с сестрой. Это идеальное решение, не правда ли?

Она радостно оглядела своих детей, но ни один из них не улыбнулся. Они лишь коротко переглянулись, тут же отводя взгляды в стороны и отстраняясь от матери.

— Я не такой помощи от Вас ожидал, матушка, — тихо проговорил Верн, ставая со стула.

— Пересмотрите ваше решение, прошу. Я не хочу подвергать опасности Верна там, — кивнула Эветта, беря брата под локоть. — Ладно, мы решим эту проблему сами. Разрешите удалиться, матушка.

— Что значит разберётесь сами?

— Придумаем выход из ситуации или встречные предложения, — пожал плечами юноша.

— Или просто с этим смиримся. Вы же этого хотите, — Эветта неприятно прищурила глаза, приседая в аккуратном поклоне. — До обеда, матушка.

— Да, да. Идите.

Керита расстроенно кивнула, глубоко вздыхая и закрывая лицо руками. Верн напоследок погладил её по плечу, пытаясь подбодрить, и вышел из комнаты с сестрой. Они быстро дошли до своих покоев и, закрыв двери, остановились в гостиной. Верн заговорил первым, звуча до жути неуверенно и уныло:

— Но это лучше, чем ты поедешь туда одна, — задумчиво пробормотал Верн. — Я буду чувствовать и видеть, что ты в безопасности. Лучше, чем ничего.

— Нет. Я не поеду туда ни при каком случае. Нужно устроить план побега, — она начала нервно ходить по комнате, держа руки за спиной и судорожно переплетая пальцы. — Я не поеду на юг, я не смогу. Я не выдержу, ты понимаешь? Я боюсь!

— Чего ты боишься? — Тихо спросил Верн, останавливая сестру за плечи.

— Опасности, — моментально ответила она, тут же задумчиво оглядывая комнату. — Ответственности. Что подведу вас всех, ухудшив положение, что я не справлюсь. Боюсь, что там со мной сделают что-то… плохое, грязное, страшное. Я боюсь всего, Верн!

Тот лишь притянул сестру к себе, крепко обнимая, зарываясь веснушчатым носом в её чёрные волосы. Он вдохнул запах обычно успокаивающей лаванды. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя неспокойно, зло и до ужаса плохо. Хотелось лишь обнимать Эветту, сделать ей самый прочный щит, чтобы ничто её больше не достало — ни страхи, ни брат с матерью, ни южный король, ни тревожные мысли. Он лишь хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя в безопасности, поэтому сжал её лишь сильнее.

— Не бойся. Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. И я помогу тебе в любом случае, каким бы ни было твоё решение.

Эветта немного отстранилась, заглядывая в его глаза и слабо улыбаясь.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Они стояли так некоторое время, совсем не замечая того, как под створками окна проползла маленькая змейка. Бесшумно шипя, она аккуратно приземлилась на небольшой столик с графином воды и вечно пустой вазой. Она серебряной лентой сползла оттуда на пол, медленно направляясь в комнату Эветты. Та, всё ещё обнимая брата, краем глаза заметила змею, вздрогнула и, разрываясь между желанием закричать и кинуть в неё электрический заряд, лишь прищурилась, разглядывая нежданного гостя. Змея же, будто заметив изучающий взгляд, обернулась и посмотрела на Эветту в ответ.

Вдруг принцессу словно током прошибло. На севере мало змей, да и обычно они неядовитые и блёклые, а эта на свету переливалась серебром, а если присмотреться, то в глазах можно было разглядеть ярко-красный блеск. Эветта вспомнила, что иногда фамильяры принимают обличие какого-то животного, чтобы быть со свои призывателем, не затрачивая его магической энергии. Сердце забилось быстрее, почувствовав присутствие родного духа, и Эветта любопытно наклонила голову, подмигивая змее. Та лишь отвернулась и вползла в комнату принцессы через щель между полом и дверью.

— Верн, — ласково проговорила она, поглаживая брата по щеке. — Думаю, мне нужно немного отдохнуть и подумать. Я всё ещё чувствую слабость с вчера, извини.

Тот поцеловал её ладонь, серьёзно кивая.

— Да, нам, пожалуй, действительно стоит хорошенько пораскинуть мозгами. Если что надумаю, то скажу, хорошо?

— Да, конечно. И я тоже потом сообщу о каких-нибудь идеях.

Они спокойно распрощались друг с другом, разойдясь в свои комнаты. Эветта, увидев ту змею на своём письменном столе, быстро подошла к ней и уж хотела притронуться, как просто замерла с протянутой рукой. Змейка подалась к ней, быстро потеревшись сухой гладкой чешуйкой о подушечки пальцев. Она отползла в сторону, кивнув на криво написанное грифелем на выгрызенном клочке бумажки «КРУГ».

Эветта задумчиво кивнула и принялась быстро ходить по комнате, находя подходящие ингредиенты — фиолетовую свечу, стоящую на прикроватном столике, маленький колокольчик, стакан с водой и небольшую склянку с солью. Она встала в середине комнаты, раскладывая предметы по сторонам света — свечку, как символ огня, на юге, колокольчик, означающий воздух, на востоке, стакан с водой на западе и соль, символизирующую стихию земли, на севере. Эветта спокойно вздохнула и прошлась по кругу внутри всех ингредиентов, останавливаясь у каждого и прося духов этой стихии о защите и помощи. Змейка успела проползти в круг до того, как Эветта полностью закрыла его. Спокойно сев на пол и призывая к себе Гамаля, принцесса радостно улыбалась. Змея открыла рот и оттуда маленькой струйкой шёл тёмно-фиолетовый дым, постепенно сгущаясь и превращаясь во вчерашнюю безликую фигуру, сидящую напротив Эветты на полу.

— Ты пришёл так рано, я тебя совсем не ожидала, — прошептала она духу. — У тебя есть новости?

— И очень важные, — нетерпеливо согласился Гамаль. — Я никогда не был таким быстрым в поисках, как сейчас. И, признаться, я очень сильно устал, да ещё и превращение в материальный объект… Всё ради тебя, принцесса, так что сейчас закрывай рот и молча слушай.

Эветта кивнула, смотря на незатейливый узор своего ковра и принимаясь внимательно слушать.

— Сначала я пошёл к духам своего ранга, которых призывали какие-то важные маги, но от них ничего не узнал. Тогда я применил ещё одну догадку — отыскал духов некоторых гадальщиков и провидцев, и это было невероятно правильным решением, потому что через кучу встреч с разными типами я добрался до очень важного. Мы с ним поговорили по душам. Оказалось, что его призывала раз одна очень таинственная женщина — то ли эльфийка, то ли что-то похожее, потому что человеком она уж точно не была.

— Но эльфов же истребили… — задумчиво прошептала Эветта, на что получила неощутимый подзатыльник от призрака.

— Я сказал тебе молча слушать, иначе сейчас вообще ничего не расскажу! — Гамаль устало потёр лоб рукой и строго продолжил, — Итак! Это женщина призывала его на один раз, чтобы растолковать какой-то сон, в котором коронованный лев находится в темнице, к нему прилетает ворон с львиной головой, освобождает и забирает корону. Темницу охраняет куча черепов, воронов и зелёных драконов, где-то позади наблюдает за всем этим лошадь, и звери нападают на того, у кого оказалась корона, а обычный лев сбегает прочь. А теперь вспоминай символы каждого государства.

— То есть по этому сну получается, что… Лев в темнице — это король Златан, а ворон с львиной головой, может быть, человек с северной и южной кровью одновременно. Череп, ворон и дракон — это наёмники, северяне и западные, лошадь — восток, хранящий нейтралитет. И она схватили не того, а Златан убежал…

— Умница, — шепчет Гамаль. — Очень хорошо. И что в итоге получается?

— Что сейчас будут короновать не Златана, а человека с южной и северной кровью. Кто это может быть?

— Я не знаю, большего мне не рассказали. Другой вопрос — как нам это доказать всем остальным людям? Никто не поверит. Да и вдруг этот сон оказался просто вымыслом, не содержащим даже намёка про этого южного короля, а?

Эветта устало закрыла лицо руками. В голове вертелось столько мыслей, что разгребать их сейчас она не была готова.

— Мы должны найти доказательства.

— Да, — согласился дух. — Мы нашли тебе занятие после побега. Будем искать Златана или хотя бы намёки на него, потому что по-другому никак. Я, конечно, могу снова поспрашивать того духа, но, боюсь, это вызовет ещё больше подозрений.

— Спроси его о том, где находится эта женщина. Мне кажется, что нам стоит заглянуть к ней и расспросить про эти сны, если она, конечно, не живёт на краю мира.

— А ты ещё не умеешь создавать порталы?

Эветта недоумённо наклонила голову.

— Ну, — начал объяснять Гамаль, — это такие окна в другие места, где ты можешь оказаться в любой момент. Опасная штука, может разодрать тебя на куски.

— Вау. Разодрать на куски, здорово. Я так не умею, мне о них даже не рассказывали. Научишь?

— Я в этом тоже не самый лучший, но постараюсь. Будем учиться вместе.

— Тогда я поспрашиваю моего учителя, может, он тоже научит.

Гамаль устало опустился на пол, сворачиваясь так, чтобы не выходить за пределы круга.

— Я устал, мне нужно отдохнуть. Если что, я постараюсь как можно чаще быть с тобой в материальной форме, это легче для тебя — не будешь так уставать, а я попрактикуюсь.

— То есть ты будешь такой змеёй?

— Да. Я сейчас ею и останусь, но посплю денёчек, нужно восстановиться, а дальше мы продолжим это дело. Ты пока что тренируйся. Защитный круг у тебя получается неплохой, переходи на заклинания, придумывай время и план побега. Поговори с королём. Найди какие-нибудь конные костюмы, не сковывающие движения, или сумку, где поместятся все ингредиенты.

— Я не совсем хороша в зельях, — смущённо проговорила Эветта, заправляя прядь тёмных волос за ухо.

— Зелья для слабаков. Ингредиенты нужны для заклинаний, мы потом об этом поговорим. Ты поняла мои наставления?

Эветта уверенно кивнула, прокручивая в голове все свои задачи на этот день. Тёмная фигура вновь начала растворяться, направляясь в вернувшуюся к жизни змейку, которая тут же подползла к девушке, оборачиваясь вокруг её запястья. Та аккуратно погладила её по гладкой чешуйчатой коже, визуально разрывая магический круг. Убрав все использованные ингредиенты Эветта присела у письменного стола и взяла в руки грифель, вновь посмотрев на Гамаля — тот вцепился в неё достаточно крепко, но и не больно, поэтому рука вполне могла двигаться и что-то делать несмотря на змейку. Эветта раскрыла свою книгу и записала план дальнейших действий, думая о реализации каждого пункта. Первым являлось «поговорить с братьями», написанное кривоватым мелким почерком, и Эветта решила приступить к нему в первую очередь. Сначала Верн, потом король Иттан. Она улыбнулась себе подбадривающе, закрыла книгу и вышла из комнаты.

С Гамалем у неё появилась надежда, и она не собиралась отпускать её. Но ради всего приходится идти на уступки, поэтому сейчас Эветта собиралась добровольно сдаться и согласиться с королём по поводу женитьбы. В любом случае, у неё всё идёт по плану и как сказала Керита — Эветта умела за себя постоять и добиваться своего. Ну, а на что не пойдешь ради своей цели?


	4. Златан

Обычно Златану ничего не снится, он просто проваливается в тёмный и быстрый сон, просыпаясь лишь наутро. Или он не помнил их. Да и когда они действительно были, то в них не было ничего такого интересного или важного, просто какие-то немного странные повторяющиеся из жизни события. На самом деле принцу не было это особо важно — он не придавал никакого значения снам, и ко всем людям, которые считали, что сны могут быть вещими и что они несут огромный смысл, относился достаточно скептически.

И даже сейчас, когда ему приснился очень тревожный сон, Златан всё же не верил, что он действительно что-то значит. Во сне этом всё было тёмным, настораживающим. Принц будто гулял по лесу, освещаемому лишь горящими в небе звёздами, которые особо и не помогали — двигаться всё равно приходилось на ощупь, как слепцу, аккуратно вытянув руки вперёд и обходя широкие деревья. Вдруг с одного из них на Златана упала змея, неловко соскальзывая на землю. Тот сразу же отскочил, случайно спотыкаясь о какой-то камень и потирая шею — как раз то место, о которое змея его тронула. Там будто остался мокрый скользкий след, и Златан, пытаясь его оттереть, лишь разочаровано выдохнул — не получалось. Потому-то он и не любил рыб, змей, лягушек и подобных существ — они казались ему неживыми и до жути отвратительными на ощупь. Змея, притаившаяся рядом, воспользовалась секундной невнимательности принца и резко кинулась на него, обвивая своим телом ногу и медленно поднимаясь наверх. Мужчина тщательно попытался её смахнуть, чем-то ударить. Змея была неостановима: она проползла к его груди и, посмотрев в глаза Златана красным отблеском, впилась в его шею, потихоньку выпивая кровь. Мужчина начал задыхаться, не в силах стащить с себя резко засветившегося врага — змея меняла цвет, становясь сначала серой, а потом чисто-белой. Принц, беспокойно дрожа и сжимая руки в кулаки, резко мотнул головой, увидев сзади движущиеся ярко-фиолетовые цепи, по примеру змеи обвившиеся сначала вокруг ног, а потом перекинувшиеся на всё тело. Они сжимали его всё сильнее и сильнее, Златан задыхался, не мог пошевелить и пальцем и, лишь достигнув пика всего страха, проснулся, подскакивая на кровати и хватаясь за бешено стучащее сердце. 

Восстанавливая дыхание, он даже сейчас не мог понять смысл своего сна — откуда взялась та змея, почему именно тёмный лес, что за фиолетовые цепи? Он быстро объяснил это себе тем, что змей он всегда боялся, а темнота и цепи — лишь отголосок годов заключения в темнице. Немного успокоившись от этого объяснения, Златан встал с кровати, обводя взглядом комнату. Уже посветлело, соседняя кровать, аккуратно заправленная, пустовала. Это означало, что Дара уже встала, и Златан, тоже заправивший кровать по её примеру, вышел в ту комнату, где принимали его вчера. Там не было ни Абея, ни Дары, но на столе стояла небольшая тарелка с похожей на вчерашнюю похлёбкой и тот же самый сыр с хлебом. Принц понял, что это было оставлено ему и быстро, но не без удовольствия, съел похлёбку, не притрагиваясь к сыру. «Эти люди и так много для меня сделали, — подумал он, аккуратно вытирая рот рукой. — Нечего мне их объедать».

Выйдя из-за стола и коротко оглядевшись, Златан услышал сзади тихие шаги и обернулся. Дара, укутанная в тёмно-синий платок с цветами, стояла на пороге комнаты и смотрела на принца с лёгкой почтительной улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо поприветствовал её Златан. — Я бы хотел поговорить с вами, у вас есть немного времени?

Она молча кивнула, садясь рядом с мужчиной и заинтересовано подпирая голову рукой.

— Я сходила в город по важным делам, так что сейчас я свободна. Абей, правда, занят в конюшнях, но к обеду тоже освободится.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Златан, сцепив руки в замок. — Я думал о том, что мне делать дальше. Вернуться в дом не получится, потому что положение не самое благоприятное. У меня есть знакомые на западе, так что я думаю отправиться к ним, но как сделать это тихо и не вызвать ни у кого подозрений? Да я ещё и вам должен как-то отплатить за доброту…

— Послушайте, господин, — Дара накрыла его сцепленные пальцы своей холодной ладонью, мягко поглаживая. — Вы нам ничего не должны. Маир отправил вас к нам, считая, что вы этого заслуживаете, а он хорошо разбирается в людях. И даже я сейчас вижу — вы действительно очень благородный молодой человек. Я уже и не знаю, как вам дальше помочь. У вас есть конь, мы сможем найти подходящую гражданскую одежду, дадим достаточно припасов, но как пойдёт дорога — я не знаю. Скорее всего, вы встретите торговские караваны — лучше к ним примкнуть, потому что это сможет обеспечить вам безопасность. Но большего я сказать не могу, я совсем ничего не знаю.

Златан молча выслушал её и сжал женские ладони, потихоньку согревая их своим теплом. После её рассказа он сосредоточенно кивнул и глубоко вздохнул, думая о том, как ему лучше ехать.

— До границы с западом здесь далеко? — наконец спросил он.

— Ну… Думаю, что где-то месяц без остановок или, может, чуть больше. Самый короткий путь идёт через лес — там, конечно, можно наткнуться на диких зверей или разбойников, так что там небезопасно, но если вы пожелаете поехать именно так, то… ваше дело, господин.

— А у вас часто бывают разбойники?

— Я бы так не сказала… Они бывают, но жителям особо не вредят, а вот торговцам — да. Так ещё и в последнее время из-за войск нашлись герои, которые нападают на небольшие отряды, отбирая у них продовольствие и раздавая обычным жителям. Они говорят, что это справедливо — другие народы не должны обкрадывать южан.

— Звучит разумно.

Златан кивнул сам себе, напряжённо нахмурившись и размышляя. Ему стоит серьёзно задуматься над своей безопасностью — лучше приютиться у каких-нибудь торговцев, чем опрометчиво ехать по лесу. Королю в бегах, который всё же собирается вернуть свой трон, нужно чутко беречь свою жизнь, и Златан, как бы ему и не было неприятно осознавать этот достаточно эгоистичный факт, собирался действовать осторожно.

— Хорошо, Дара. Я понял, спасибо, вы очень сильно мне помогли в этом вопросе.

Женщина улыбнулась принцу и любопытно наклонила голову.

— Господин, извините. Вы знаете моё имя и имя моего мужа, а мы так и не знаем ваше…

— Да, да, — задумчиво протянул Златан, судорожно вспоминая имена. — Меня зовут Алькор. Позвольте не сообщать мой род, не поймите неправильно…

— Да, это может быть опасно. Вы очень осторожный человек, Алькор, — загадочно проговорила Дара, поглаживая его по плечу. — Я буду обязательно молиться за ваше здоровье.

Она грустно улыбнулась и устало устроила свою голову на неровной стене, прикрывая глаза.

— У нас ещё есть немного времени перед тем, как придёт Абей на обед. Я бы хотела спросить у вас про Маира, — Златан тихо вздрогнул при его упоминании и внимательно посмотрел на женщину, на что она лишь слабо улыбнулась. — Я не требую ответа, нет. Это всего лишь материнское любопытство. Просто расскажите, как он? Как выглядит? Говорил ли что-то про нас?

— Он… храбрый, преданный, умный. Я даже и не знаю, что про него ещё сказать. Он готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради другого человека и ради благополучия государства, это многое о нём говорит. Думаю, для вас, как для его матери, важно знать, что он вырос достойным человеком.

Дара поджала губы и закрыла лицо ладонями. Златан тоже поник, виня себя за то, что не смог сказать что-то более важное для неё, что вот так расстроил бедную и так натерпевшуюся от жизни женщину. Он протянул руку к ней, чтобы погладить по плечу и хоть как-то успокоить, как она тут же подняла голову и посмотрела своими голубыми глазами на Златана.

— Спасибо, Алькор. Я рада слышать, что вы так о нём думаете. Это великая награда для матери — слышать такие слова о своём ребёнке.

Принц всё же аккуратно и ласково погладил её по спине, укрытой тёмно-синим лёгким платком. Они какое-то время посидели так вместе — тихо, молча, безмолвно, думая о разных вещах, как неожиданно вернулся Абей, садясь на сундук и внимательно их оглядывая.

— Я бы хотел отправиться в путь завтра рано утром, — объявил Златан, улыбаясь конюху, — так я не буду вас больше напрягать и быстрее доберусь до своих Зордианских друзей. Там безопасно, и я смогу там перевести дух и выждать всё, что будет происходить сейчас в столице.

Абей выслушал его и понимающе кивнул.

— Хорошо, господин. Как вам будет угодно. Ваш конь Талин уже готов, но вам наверняка нужно что-то ещё, мы готовы с этим помочь.

— Да, спасибо. Мне нужна гражданская одежда, любая. Немного припасов в дорогу. О большем просить вас не могу.

— Думаю, я смогу вам с этим помочь, — отозвалась Дара, поглядывая на мужа. — Не хочу перегружать тебя, родной. У тебя и так сложности в конюшне.

— У меня достаточно много помощников, но всё равно спасибо за заботу, — он кивнул жене и отошёл к выходу, — тогда, я думаю, вы не обидитесь, если я вас покину. Если что-то понадобится, господин, то вы всегда можете ко мне обращаться.

Златан с улыбкой поблагодарил конюха и встал со своего места, смотря на вышедшую в коридорчик Дару.

— Я могу дать вам одежду Маира, она может быть немного маленькой, но вы достаточно похожи телосложением, — сказала она, роясь в невысоком шкафу. — Думаю, он будет не против.

Она мило усмехнулась, вытягивая длинный тёмно-зелёный кафтан и тёмные штаны.

— Возможно, в этом будет слишком жарко, зато выглядеть вы будете неплохо. Я пока поищу что-то ещё, а вы пойдите примерьте это, — Дара отдала ему стопку одежды, кивнув на спальню, и снова обратилась к коробке.

Златан тихо прикрыл дверь и быстро переоделся. Да, скорее всего это слишком жаркая одежда, но ведь чаще всего южным летом ночи бывают достаточно прохладными. Да и кто знает, как долго он будет путешествовать? Через что он пройдёт? Лучше перестраховаться. Златан стащил с себя кафтан, надел рубашку, которую носил под доспехами, закрепил на запястьях часть кожаного доспеха, снова надел кафтан, оставив его незастёгнутым и всё аккуратно заправив. Вот. Так выглядишь и достаточно воинственно, но и по-деловому. Кафтан можно снять, когда станет жарко. А рубашка послужит и дополнительным теплом при холодах. Конечно, с этим зиму не пережить, но он потом что-нибудь придумает. До зимы далеко ещё.

Принц подошёл к Даре, которая с довольной усмешкой оглядела его.

— Выглядите хорошо, господин Алькор. Я тут нашла ещё кое-что, может вас заинтересует.

Она протянула ему достаточно большой и толстый чёрный платок с вышитыми золотыми цветами. Работа была не особо аккуратной, с кривыми швами и краями. Златан коротко оглядел его, проводя пальцами по ткани — тёплая, хорошая, подошла бы в качестве неплохой накидки, если бы не была такой короткой.

— Я сшила это когда только училась. Работа не сама лучшая, поэтому торговцы её не приняли, но вам она сейчас понадобится. Сгодится на одеяло, на худой конец её всегда можно продать за дёшево, чтобы получить хоть немного денег.

Златан принял платок, осторожно его складывая и прижимая к груди.

— Спасибо вам.

Он коротко поклонился ей, и они проследовали на кухню. Златана посадили на стул, чтобы он не мешался, пока Дара ловко крутилась среди шкафчиков и клала что-то в небольшой мешок. Стараясь выбирать всё наиболее долго хранящееся, она внимательно оглядывала домашние запасы, иногда цокая и вздыхая.

— Думаю, готово, — она отдала мешок Златану. — Там по большей части сушёное мясо и грибы, они могут долго хранится. Немного галет, сыра и копчёностей — их стоит съесть, как можно скорее. Если ваша лошадь готова вынести ещё, то могу дать немного абрикосов — сейчас выдался очень хороший урожай, что их у всех полным-полно, так что мы будем даже благодарны, если заберёте у нас хотя бы их часть. Всяко лучше, чем пропадёт.

Златан улыбнулся. Дара сильно напоминала ему одну из его старых детских воспитательниц — пожилую женщину, постоянно таскавшую ему всякие вкусности и дававшую некоторые полезные советы (делать тайник со сладостями близ своих покоев и регулярно их навещать, потому что, а вдруг пропадёт?). Дара вела себя так же добродушно и гостеприимно. Поэтому принц улыбнулся и мягко помотал головой.

— Только несколько штучек, а то и у меня они пропадут.

Дара, по-детски обрадованная его словами, довольно кивнула и быстро сбегала в коридорчик, вынимая штук десять абрикосов из большой корзины и добавляя их к мешку Златана.

— Вот и всё!

Она присела рядом с принцем, задумчиво качая головой.

— Дара, — позвал её Златан, вставая со стула. — Думаю, я сейчас соберу свои доспехи и проверю меч. А потом пойду отдыхать — нужно набраться как можно больше сил перед началом поездки.

— Да, точно, — женщина мягко кивнула ему, — а я пока поищу что-нибудь, что может оказаться полезным.

— Не переусердствуйте. Я ни в коем случае не приму то, в чём вы сами нуждаетесь.

Она по-доброму закатила глаза, усмехаясь и заверяя, что такого делать не будет. Златан ушёл в спальню. Он коротко посмотрел на полуденное солнце через открытое окошко и вернулся к своим вещам. Единственное, что у него сейчас было — те кожаные доспехи из кладовой в тюрьме, меч и мешок, собранный Дарой, оказались пусть и не совсем богатыми пожитками, но наверняка нужными. Принц аккуратно вынул из доспехов шнурок и, сложив их, крепко завязал в небольшой рулон. Уложил его поверх продуктов, вынул меч из ножен, внимательно его рассматривая — еле заметные неаккуратно вытершиеся пятна крови, несколько царапин от прошлого владельца. В целом меч был достаточно острым и удобным. Только Златан, довольно убирая его в ножны, заметил важную деталь — на кожаном основании ножен был вышит серебряными нитями символ южной армии — солнце с яркими лучами и огибающие его с двух сторон коронованные львы. Если кто-то заметит это, то сразу же догадается, откуда направляется принц. Златан напряжённо закусил губу, думая, как ему решить эту проблему, как в дверь тихо постучалась Дара.

Она вошла, аккуратно открывая и прикрывая дверь ногой. Руки её были заняты. Она подскочила к кровати, разложив на ней вещи — старую потрёпанную сумку, небольшую флягу и какую-то тканевую шапочку, которая едва ли смогла бы налезть даже на макушку принца. Златан недоумённо наклонил голову, и Дара тут же заговорила:

— Я откопала в сарае старую сумку, оставленную ещё давно, кажется, каким-то забывчивым торговцем. Туда можно положить вещи и прицепить её к лошади, тут даже специальные застёжки есть. Откопала также флягу. Я честно не помню, откуда она у нас. Подумала, что понадобится.

— А это? — Златан кивнул на шапочку.

— О! А это очень удобная вещь. Голову напекать не будет, — Дара взяла её в руки и демонстративно растянула за две небольшие косички по обе стороны шапочки. — Вообще это вроде предназначается, как подшлемник, но я придумала ей другое применение.

— Да, это подшлемник для тяжелых и натирающих доспехов, но это… интересное использование.

Златан неуверенно поправил тёмный платок, висящий у него на плечах, и показал Даре ножны.

— Здесь есть знак южной армии, где я брал свои доспехи. Он мне может сыграть злую шутку. Как думаете, мы сможем что-то с этим сделать?

Дара оценивающе оглядела знак и коротко кивнула.

— Я думаю, что да, — она провела по вышивке пальцами. — Кожа довольно толстая, я не думаю, что смогу зашить знак, но можно его чем-то перекрыть.

Она тут же снова отлучилась, придя с небольшой коробочкой и держа в зубах край какого-то лоскутка. Дара присела рядом со Златаном, прикладывая к ножнам кусочек кожи немного темнее и спрашивая принца, пойдёт ли так. Тот кивнул. В голове крутились тревожные мысли. А вдруг обнаружится? Как-то поцарапается, откроется? Что он будет делать в таком случае? Златан молча помотал головой, отбрасывая свои догадки и наблюдая, как Дара ловко пришивает лоскуток к ножнам.

— Ну вот, — она показала ему свою работу. — Держаться будет хорошо, так что вам не о чем беспокоиться.

Дара мягко ему улыбнулась, погладив по плечу.

— Думаю, сейчас вам лучше сложить все свои вещи в сумку, господин. А потом отдохните. Даже если не заснёте, то хотя бы полежите — всяко лучше, чем в напряжении сидеть.

Она легко кивнула ему на прощание и вышла из комнаты. Златан устало лег на кровать, прикрывая глаза.

«М-да-а-а, — мысленно протянул он, думая о том, что ему предстоит. — Но судьба благосклонна ко мне. Главное — не потерять эту удачу». Принц со стоном заставил себя встать и собрать все вещи. В сумку отправился мешок с едой, аккуратно сложенный платок, шапочка и кожаные доспехи, кафтан Златан снял с себя и повесил на край кровати. Фляга лежала рядом с кафтаном, принц специально положил её на видное место, чтобы с утра налить туда воды. Мужчина лёг на кровать, прижав к груди меч и утыкаясь носом в его рукоятку.

Лежал он так долго — Златан не спал, но и не особо хорошо осознавал, что происходило вокруг. Тело налилось тяжестью, в голове не крутилось ни одной мысли до того, как в комнату тихонько не вошла Дара. Златан устало нахмурился, приподнялся, но был остановлен мягким прикосновением к плечу, заставляющим его лечь обратно.

— Что-то случилось? — пробормотал он.

— Нет, господин Алькор. Лежите, мне нужно было просто забрать несколько вещей. Извините, если разбудила.

Златан всё же сел на кровати, взъерошивая волосы и оглядываясь — вокруг всё было темно, за окном виднелось синее вечернее небо.

— Уже вечер? — заторможенно спросил принц, вставая с кровати.

— Да, господин. Вы хотите отправиться в путь ночью, да?

— Да, чтобы было как можно более незаметно.

Дара кивнула и проводила его в освещённый коридорчик. Златан краем глаза заметил сидящего на кухне Абея и подошёл к нему, благодарно улыбаясь. Конюх по привычке освободил своё место для жены, похлопал принца по плечу и присел на сундук.

— Вы поедете ночью, да? — спросил мужчина, смотря на принца. — Я могу провести вас к нужной дороге, если пожелаете. Или просто указать путь.

— Если это будет достаточно безопасно и вас не затруднит, то было бы здорово, если бы вы провели меня к дороге.

— Все будут спать. Я уверен, что это не обернётся для нас злой шуткой, — он как-то устало посмотрел в окно и глубоко вздохнул. — Вам не нужно об этом беспокоиться.

Златан не собирался спорить с конюхом, поэтому вежливо тому улыбнулся и сцепил пальцы в замок. Всё оставшееся время они разговаривали ни о чём — то Абей сообщал что-то своей жене по поводу хозяйства, то Дара рассказывала Златану о забавных случаях, произошедших с ней недавно. Принц слушал. Он ни о чём не думал — просто не мог. Если бы он начал себя накручивать и пугать различными догадками, как раньше и делал в опасных ситуациях, то это пользы уж точно бы не принесло. Поэтому он погрузился в рассказы конюха и Дары, не замечая, как на дворе постепенно воцарилась глубокая ночь.

Так посередине разговора Абей резко встал и замолчал, смотря на Златана. Тот послушно кивнул.

— Подготовьте мне, пожалуйста, Талина. А я пока возьму вещи.

И тут же направился в комнатку, отдал Даре флягу с просьбой наполнить её, надел кафтан, застегнул его, приятно выдохнув от того, как тепло ему вдруг стало. Дара вскоре встала в дверях и молча наблюдала за ним. Златан повесил на пояс меч, бережно накинул на плечо сумку, положив в неё протянутую флягу. Он выжидающе посмотрел на женщину.

— Да будет ваша дорога свободна от врагов, а путь лёгким, господин Алькор, — благословила она его, ласково поглаживая по плечу.

— Да будет в вашем доме счастье и благополучие, — легко ответил ей Златан, коротко обнимая Дару.

От такого тёплого прощания внутри него всё резко стало спокойно — и мысли плохие даже не думали в голову идти, и будущих преград он не боялся. Поэтому с чистой душой он вышел на улицу, с наслаждением вдыхая холодный ночной воздух. Напоследок взглянув на Дару, он побрёл к уже стоявшему у конюшен и державшего Талина за поводья Абею. Взяв под руку лошадь, он пошёл вместе с конюхом к дороге. Проходили они средь тёмных бесшумных домов, и ничто, кроме ярко-белой луны, не освещало их путь: ни факел, ни резко зажёгшийся в соседних окнах свет.

Через несколько минут они пришли к небольшой развилке, и Абей, наклонившись к принцу, объяснил ему, куда он должен ехать. Всё просто: идти прямо, сворачивать с пути лишь у ветвистой реки, лежащую в том же направлении, чтобы дать лошади отдохнуть и самому сделать привал. Всё просто, и Златан абсолютно спокойно слушал конюха, не испытывая ни единого сомнения и страха о своём путешествии.

— Ну вот и всё, — после недолгого молчания сказал Абей, обнимая уже протянувшего к нему руки принца. — Пусть судьба будет к вам благосклонна, господин.

— Да будет в вашем доме покой, пусть его никогда не настигнут горести, — сломанным голосом прошептал Златан, смотря на появившиеся на чистом небе звёзды. — Спасибо вам большое за помощь. Я этого никогда не забуду.

Дождавшись короткого кивка от конюха, принц легко залез на Талина, легонько похлопав того по шее, и поехал прямо по дороге, не оглядываясь назад. Путь его освещали звёзды и луна, под ним был верный конь, громко стучащий копытами, деревья на его дороге складывались в причудливые тени, но ни одна из них не казалась настораживающей, а мысли его были ясны, как никогда. Златан спокойно ехал по дороге. И, казалось, ничто ему тогда не навредит, будто он охраняем чем-то свыше. «Наверняка, так и есть», — подумал он, поглаживая рукоятку меча.

Так он проехал до утра, дождавшись, как на ясном небе появится солнце. Оно, казалось, и вовсе всегда следовало за ним, куда бы не лёг путь Златана, и, как в тот сумасшедший день, светило на абсолютно чистом небе. Златан не спеша вытянул из сумки ту дурацкую шапочку, отданную Дарой, и натянул её на свою голову. Выглядело, наверное, по-глупому, но его это особо не волновало, поэтому он лишь иногда поправлял выбивающиеся непослушные кудри, каждый раз думая о том, что надо их всё-таки как-нибудь отрезать. В тюрьме его часто брили и стригли, но это было давно, где-то месяц назад, если и не два. И сейчас он явно нуждался хоть в каком-то приведении себя в порядок.

Вскоре Златан увидел среди деревьев у дороги небольшой ручей и решил сделать там привал. Оставив Талина у воды, он легко перекусил абрикосами, запил водой и взял в руки меч, проверив тот пришитый кусок кожи на ножнах. На всякий случай. Именно по поводу этого знака ему было беспокойно. Перехватив меч поудобнее и смотря на своё отражение в воде, принц, как смог, аккуратно подрезал свои тёмные волосы, складывая их рядом. Хорошенько их потрепав, он быстро вырыл небольшую ямку и закопал туда волосы, тут же ополаскивая руки в прохладном ручье. Так его не будет беспокоить небрежно оставленный им след, лучше предотвратить любое происшествие, которое может случиться.

Недолго передохнув, Златан снова вернулся на дорогу и оседлал Талина, продолжая путь.

Устраивая такие небольшие остановки, он дождался вечера, а потом и ночи. Сил у принца оставалось мало, его жутко клонило в сон, но спать вот так он боялся. А вдруг кто-то увидит его? Обокрадёт? Или в худшем случае убьёт? Нет, он не мог так рисковать. Поэтому продолжая путь, он всё больше и больше уставал. Нужно было придумать что-то.

И Златан придумал. Он свернул в придорожный лесок, проводя за собой Талина и делая мечом пометки на деревьях, чтобы потом не заблудиться. Зайдя достаточно далеко, принц привязал устало фыркнувшего коня к дереву, постелил чёрный платок на землю, немного укутываясь в него и обнимая меч с сумкой. Так он проспал до рассвета.

Разбудило его недовольное ржанье Талина. Резко подорвавшись, Златан тут же обнажил меч, тревожно оглядываясь. Но ничего его опасности не угрожало — среди множества тонких деревьев он никого не увидел, поэтому раздражённо посмотрел на Талина.

— Ну и что это такое? — недовольно прошептал принц, поглаживая коня по гриве. — Если хочешь пить, то скоро попьём. Если есть, то у меня много абрикосов. Могу и поделиться.

Он достал из сумки пару фруктов, поел их до серединки, вытаскивая косточки и отдавая остатки Талину. Так они перекусили и по меткам Златана легко вернулись на дорогу. Провели они целый день в дороге, вновь делали небольшие остановки у воды и также легли спать ночью. Только сейчас принца разбудил не верный Талин, а подозрительные звуки из леса, похожие на несколько громко раздававшихся голосов. Златан успел вовремя среагировать и, не решаясь пойти на разведку, быстро собрал свои вещи и ушёл оттуда, решив, что собственная жизнь важнее любопытства. Но по пути он корил себя за это. А вдруг эти люди были простыми торговцами? А вдруг они наоборот, какие-то разбойники, которые могли его догнать? Терзаемый сомнениями, Златан останавливался редко и ненадолго, решив хорошенько поспешить и отбиться от предполагаемой опасности.

Ещё одна остановка была в полдень. Ручейки попадались всё реже и реже, и если он хотел напоить Талина, то ему приходилось вести его глубже в лесок, но сейчас он нашёл хорошее местечко недалеко от дороги, где и остановился. Он поел сыр и галеты, дал оставшиеся абрикосы Талину и наполнил свою флягу. Солнце нещадно палило, и вода ему была нужна прежде всего. Так что он коротко умылся, обрызнув себя, поправил на удивление хорошо оберегающую от солнечного удара шапочку и посидел немного в тени, разминая затекающие мышцы. Из-за небольшого количества сна тело немного ломилось и казалось ватным, к тому же ещё и болело от постоянной езды, поэтому во время каждой остановки Златан старался размяться. И сейчас, немного потягиваясь, он спокойно возвращался на дорогу с Талином, как вдруг увидел на ней проезжающую группу людей.

Они были впереди, но недалеко от того места, где стоял Златан. Принц слез с коня, придержал его, аккуратно выглядывая на дорогу. Человек было восемь, все они были одеты в сверкающие серебряно-зелёные доспехи. «Зордианцы? — подумал Златан, похлопывая по шее Талина. — Что они здесь делают? Может, патрулируют пути? Или передвигаются такими группками в какое-то важное место? Может они намерены присоединиться к армии?». Принц недовольно поджал губы и снова спрятался в своём укрытии. «Их восемь. Идти туда в одиночку — самоубийство, тем более я потерял хватку в бое на мечах. Но как же быть?» — в голову Златана приходило множество мыслей, но все они прервались с неожиданным прикосновением холодного лезвия к его шее. Кто-то прильнул к нему тёплым телом, утыкаясь носом в ухо и угрожающе говоря:

— Ты кто?

Златан нахмурился. Он попытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание, но от ощущения лезвия у горла вряд ли можно успокоиться. Принц придержал чужую руку, повернул слегка голову и увидел, как коня берёт кто-то другой, уводя назад. Значит, нападающих, как минимум двое. Плохо дело.

— Путешественник. Зовут Алькор, — он на секунду остановился, неприятно сглатывая, — если это вам о чём-то скажет.

— А конь-то хороший, — прошептал сзади другой голос, женский. — Не у всех богачей такой есть.

— И что же, ты просто путешественник? — тихо спросил первый, несильно встряхивая Златана.

— Да. Коня украл, еду на западную границу по своим делам. Я вам не враг. Красть у меня нечего, даже денег нет. Но зато у них, — принц кивнул на дорогу, усмехаясь, — определённо есть.

Третий из их компании подскочил ближе к дороге, выглядывая на неё и отыскивая воинов. Он был одет в обычную одежду, скрываемую над недлинным тёмно-алым плащом, на нём были лишь элементы доспехов — железные наручники и наколенники, на поясе висел одноручный меч, а рядом виднелся небольшой изогнутый кинжал. Сам мужчина выглядел достаточно высоким, крепким и наверняка немолодым — в коротко отстриженных волосах виднелась легкая седина, что придавало ему достаточно угрожающий вид. Он быстро повернулся, смотря на стоявшего за спиной у Златана.

— Восемь. Зордианцы, снаряжены добротно.

Его губы поджались, а взгляд перевёлся на Златана. Тот усмехнулся ему и похлопал себя по бедру, рядом с мечом.

— Я могу помочь с ними разобраться.

— Как будто много от тебя пользы будет! — раздался другой голос сзади.

— Да она нам и не нужна, — сказал тот, кто держал принца, постепенно ослабляя хватку. — Но у меня есть другая идея — а иди ты сам с ними разберись. А мы посмотрим, как нам пригодилась твоя помощь.

Он полностью отпустил Златана, и тот отшатнулся, опираясь на стоящее рядом дерево и смотря на этих людей. Их было пятеро. Помимо троих, которые уже контактировали с принцем, было ещё двое затаившихся сзади — невысокий паренёк в тёмном плаще со скрытым в капюшоне лицом и женщина, смуглая и темноволосая, почти как сам Златан. Тот, кто угрожал ему — красивый бледный мужчина лет тридцати — сейчас стоял рядом и насмешливо смотрел на принца.

— Он не справится! — прошептал парень в плаще. — Как-то не по-человечески это.

— Ты обещал нам, — сказала светловолосая девушка, держащая беспокойно фыркающего Талина, — мы не будем нападать на простых людей. Только на солдат.

— Да ну, никакого с вами веселья, — раздражённо проговорил красивый, закатывая глаза.

— Я смогу вступить с ними в бой, — серьёзно сказал Златан, осматривая всех окружавших его людей. — Дайте мне трёх человек, и мы сможем их победить.

— В два раза меньше, — раздался сильный акцент со стороны смуглой женщины, которая приблизилась к принцу и заглянула ему в глаза. — Ты себя переоцениваешь.

Седой мужчина недовольно закатил глаза, резко отодвинул смуглую и коротко посмотрел на всю команду.

— Мира, следи за конём. Он нам понадобится.

Он кивнул девушке, до сих пор стоящей рядом с Талином, которая тут же улыбнулась ему и провела худой ладонью по гриве лошади. Затем он показал пальцем на остальных из компании — поочерёдно на того, кто сначала приставил Златану нож к горлу, на парня в плаще и на смуглую.

— Вы нападаете из леса, — он перевёл взгляд на Златана, сжимая его предплечье. — А мы с тобой их отвлечём. Как раз и проверим твои навыки.

Он насмешливо вздёрнул висящий на поясе принца меч, тут же таща его на дорогу и уходя от скрывающихся в пролеске товарищей. Они вместе перешли на медленный бег, каждый внимательно смотря на солдат.

— Какой план? — тихо спросил Златан, следуя за мужчиной.

— Я упаду, ты попросишь помощи. Они слезут с лошадей, ты быстро прирежешь одного. Это будет знаком для остальных к нападению. Понял?

Златан кивнул, ускоряясь и подбегая чуть ближе к медленно едущим всадникам. Мужчина рядом с ним громко застонал, привлекая внимание солдат к себе. Так он опустился на землю, хватаясь за колено и сжимая зубы.

— Помогите! Добрые люди, помогите! — закричал Златан сразу обернувшимся солдатам.

Они быстро переговорили, и к сжавшемуся от «боли» мужчине подъехали лишь двое, не слезая с лошадей и смотря сверху вниз на принца.

— Что такое? — спросил один из них.

— Мой товарищ ранен, его ударили ножом разбойники в лесу, но мы успели убежать! Прошу вас, добрые благородные люди, защитите нас, помогите!

— А почему вы здесь оказались? — грозно проговорил другой, слезая с лошади и направляясь к ним.

Златан судорожно схватил ртом воздух, мирно поднимая руки и сжимая зубы.

— Зачем вы мучаете нас расспросами? Это так важно? — прокричал он, указывая на сжимающего лодыжку седого мужчину. — Помогите ему скорее, он же умирает!

Некоторые солдаты подъехали ближе, скептически оглядывая седого. Златана тут же резко оттолкнули с недовольным бормотанием. Два солдата склонились над мужчиной, а принц резко вынул меч и ударил им первого в горло, ловко кружась и занося меч над вторым. Седой отнял руки от колена, толкая солдата к Златану и на автомате доставая кинжал, пока из леса выбежали остальные члены команды, направляющиеся к остальным. Солдат вытащил своё оружие, ловко блокируя удар Златана и заставляя того пошатнуться. Седой схватил его, перерезая горло и громко предупреждая принца:

— Сзади!

К Златану подскочил другой солдат, быстро нападая. Принц заторможено отбивал, постепенно отступая назад и чаще уклоняясь от ударов. Собрав все силы, он резко двинулся вперёд, сильным толчком отводя меч соперника в сторону, и глубоко задел бок солдата, за что тут же получил пару слишком быстрых ударов. Неловко их отбивая, Златан почувствовал жжение в плече, зарычал и снова кинулся на противника, добивая его парой метких ударов.

Седой подошёл к нему сзади, похлопывая по плечу и отталкивая его за спину, чтобы защитить в бою, но все остальные солдаты оставались впереди, выдерживая натиск товарищей мужчины.

— Дерёшься ты, конечно, плохо, — проворчал седой, внимательно наблюдая за боем. — Могло быть и хуже, но всё равно.

— Я долго не тренировался, — честно ответил Златан. — А им помощь не нужна?

— Не позвали — значит не нужна.

Кивнув, мол понял, Златан протёр кровь с меча и положил его обратно в ножны. Коротко осмотрел рану, оказавшуюся неглубокой царапиной, принц лишь аккуратно пошевелил плечом и пошёл вслед за идущим вперёд седым.

Смуглая девушка силой удерживала трёх лошадей, пока остальные после битвы осматривали лежащие рядом тела на наличие каких-нибудь ценностей. Седой взглянул на с отвращением поглядывающего на них Златана и нахмурился.

— В чём проблема?

— Они мёртвые, это… противно.

— Ну, они пару секунд назад были живыми. Это проще, чем обирать уже закопанного в землю мертвеца, согласись.

Златан пожал плечами, сцепляя руки на груди и поглядывая назад.

— Посмотри, нет ли чего-нибудь у твоих, — скомандовал седой. — Ты заслуживаешь награду.

Златан поджал губы и с отвращением взглянул на своих противников. Оба они распластались на земле, смотря стеклянными глазами в небо, и принцу совсем не хотелось прикасаться к ним, но чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд седого, он понимал, что ему лучше подавить свою брезгливость и поскорее сделать это. Так он и поступил. Быстро подошёл к ним, прищурился и прощупал карманы обоих воинов, найдя в них пару небольших мешочков с деньгами, платок и небольшой флакончик переливающейся на свету жидкости. Переложив всё, кроме бутылька к себе в карманы, он вернулся обратно к собравшейся компании, показывая флакон седому.

— Как думаешь, что это?

Тот безразлично пожал плечами и кивнул на паренька в плаще.

— Без понятия. Спроси у Айлора.

Златан передал жидкость парню с немым вопросом. Тот заинтересованно оглядел флакончик, открыл его, понюхал и улыбнулся.

— Что-то на спиртовой основе с розмарином и базиликом. Не знаю точно, но пить не советую.

Златовласый красавец подскочил к Златану, насмешливо приобнимая за плечи и привлекая внимание всей компании к ним.

— Итак. Сейчас твоя судьба полностью в наших руках, не правда ли, эм… — он запнулся, лукаво спрашивая. — Не мог ли бы ты напомнить своё имя? Из головы вылетело.

— Алькор.

— Да, точно! Алькор, не правда ли теперь твоя судьба наша, а? Что же ты хочешь?

Златан нахмурился, из последних сил сдерживая себя от того, чтобы сбросить с себя чужие руки. Он оглядел всех собравшихся и пожал плечами.

— Я могу продолжить свой путь и с вами, и без вас. Только верните мне коня.

— Ты едешь на западную границу, — задумчиво проговорила смуглая, расчёсывая пальцами свои спутанные волосы. — Мы патрулируем эту дорогу. Какую-то часть пути, если другие не против, ты можешь быть с нами.

— Но еду сам добывать будешь. И добычу делить с остальными, всячески нам помогать, о коне своём будешь тоже сам заботиться. Мы не примем нахлебника, — отозвалась подошедшая светловолосая девушка, ведущая Талина за поводья.

Она, как понял Златан, всё это время была позади, даже во время битвы. Принц коротко окинул её взглядом, ласково поглаживая своего коня по гриве и голове, — девушка была низенькой, с короткими светлыми волосами и массивной золотой серёжкой, висящей лишь в одном ухе. По первому взгляду она казалась слабой, но Златан догадывался, что это далеко не так.

— Хорошо, — согласился с условиями принц, обнимая Талина и смотря на остальных. — Вы мне позволите?

Компания переглянулась. Видно было, что каждый хочет что-то сказать, но все почему-то молчали, лишь безмолвно смотря друг на друга. В итоге к Златану подошёл седой, слабо пожав плечами и задумчиво смотря в сторону.

— Мы всегда были благосклонны к обычным путешественникам, — сказал он. — Главное, как уже сказала Мира, будь полезен и не наживайся на чужом труде. Ты в безопасности, мы с дополнительной рабочей силой. Тем более, это наверняка не навсегда, так что… Хорошо. Есть возражения?

Он немного выждал реакции остальных. Все отреагировали на это спокойно, просто пожав плечами и переглянувшись. Смуглая женщина дружелюбно улыбнулась и протянула Златану ладонь.

— Добро пожаловать. Меня зовут Ниа.

Златан пожал её руку, легко сжимая тёплые пальцы.

— Ты тоже коренная южанка, да?

Она, нервно посмеявшись, кивнула и отошла подальше, проверяя кучку награбленного ими добра.

— Меня зовут Лаклай, — насмешливо поклонившись, представился красивый мужчина, что приставил в самом начале кинжал к горлу Златана.

Волосы его были светлы как у Миры, но выглядел он по-другому. Черты его были более резкими и южными, а волосы вились аккуратными спадающими на плечи кудрями. Что Лаклай, что Мира — оба не выглядели южанами, но в обоих чувствовалась какая-то непонятная странная сила, будто текущая по их крови. Златан задумался, не были ли они братом и сестрой, но быстро отбросил эту мысль — не его дело. Да и будет ещё время спросить.

К нему подошёл парень в плаще, осторожно поправляющий свой капюшон и щурящийся от солнца. Он ненадолго открыл своё лицо, представляясь:

— Меня зовут Айлор. Специализируюсь на зельях, изучаю магию. Единственный здесь, — он как-то грустно кивнул на своих товарищей и быстро ушёл к Ниа.

Златан, всё это время придерживаемый седым, коротко на того посмотрел, ожидая и его имени. Тот коротко закатил глаза и протянул смуглую большую ладонь:

— Эрик.

Златан пожал ему руку, смотря на мужчину снизу-вверх — Златан никогда не был особо высоким и в целом этим гордился, потому что так меньше проблем, но глядя на Эрика он чувствовал себя совсем маленьким и неуклюжим.

— Обращайся по любому вопросу ко мне. И с боем на мечах я могу тебя подтянуть во время остановок, если сочтёшь это нужным.

— Было бы здорово поучиться у тебя, — улыбнулся Златан, автоматически поглаживая Талина по морде.

— Нам нужно будет вернуться в лес, чтобы забрать у привала лошадей. Ты сможешь подождать с Ниа здесь, — объяснил Эрик, легко похлопывая коня принца по шее. — Мы скоро вернёмся.

Златан рассеянно кивнул, смотря уходящим разбойникам вслед. Принц думал. Наверное, то, что произошло с ним сейчас — самый лучший исход из тех, что мог бы быть в такой ситуации, и Златан был счастлив, что нашёл компанию, к которой смог присоединиться. Но стоит ли оно того, не слишком ли опасно? Если как-то случайно раскроется его происхождение и настоящая цель, то они наверняка сдадут его войскам. Принц сейчас никому не мог доверять, особенно им. Нужно постоянно быть начеку, чтобы суметь выжить и переждать самый беспокойный период в стране перед тем, как восстать. И Златан, вспоминая провожающие его в путь звёзды и луну, всё понял.

Сейчас он был готов к любым трудностям.


	5. Маир

Весь день Маир провёл на ногах, поэтому, вернувшись в покои поздним вечером, он первым делом устало стянул обувь и повалился на кровать. Глубоко вздохнул, расчесав пальцами волосы. «Сумасшедший день», — сокрушённо подумал он.

И это было чистой правдой. День действительно был сумасшедшим. Начиная от утренних дел вроде разговора с той ужасной троицей представителей стран и руганью с бородатым северянином и заканчивая приёмом у портного, который делал мерки, то и дело вонзая в худое тело Маира иголки. В какой-то момент юноше даже подумалось, что его таким образом хотят убить, но он быстро отмёл эту идею, смирившись с запутанным бормотаньем портного и постоянными уколами в разных местах. Ему собирались сшить костюм на коронацию, которая пройдёт через четыре дня, и бедолагу-швеца можно было понять — за такой короткий срок хороший костюм не сошьёшь. Но он старался, и Маир уже был ему благодарен за это.

Приходилось очень сильно спешить, решать много проблем. Несмотря на то, что ему изначально сказали, что он будет всего лишь марионеткой, сейчас ему приходилось делать не меньше, чем истинным правителям государства. Маир и не ожидал, что всё будет легко. Он с самого начала предполагал, что ему придётся принимать какие-то решения и справляться с лёгкими и почти не имеющими значения задачами. Но сейчас при мысли, что следующие дни в его жизни пройдут в таком же напряжении, Маиру хотелось биться головой о спинку кровати и в перерывах выпивать по капельке яда, чтобы уж точно избавить себя от этих мучений. Но он должен держаться. Ради Осмарийского государства и ради Златана.

Поэтому Маир, тихо застонав от слабости в теле, сел на кровати и громко крикнул:

— Стража!

Входные двери тут же открылись, и в комнату заглянул одетый в чёрные доспехи солдат.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

— Позовите Гарнета. Он мне нужен по личному вопросу.

Маиру до сих пор было неловко приказывать. Каждый раз хотелось вставить слова благодарности, но каждый раз он себя одёргивал — нужно вести себя подобающе. Поэтому, надев маску безразличия и строгой холодности, он приказывал. Стражник коротко кивнул Маиру и вышел за дверь. Раздались тихие шаги по пустому коридору, и юноша встал с кровати, устало подойдя к зеркалу и приводя себя в порядок. За всё это время одежда успела немного помяться, и чёрный жилет с белой рубашкой под ним выглядел уже не так элегантно, как в самом начале. Из-за воротника давно, как уже понял Маир, проглядывал алый платок, который юноша тут же снял и завязал так, чтобы он был на видном месте. Пусть смотрит.

Через какое-то время в комнату постучались, Маир крикнул короткое «Да!», и дверь открылась. Слегка запыхавшийся Гарнет вошёл в покои, легко кланяясь и недоумённо смотря на юношу. Они сегодня пару раз встречались, зачем нужно было ещё раз?

— Ваше Высочество, Вы меня звали?

— Да, — ответил Маир, пригласительным жестом показывая на кресло у столика с двумя чашами и графином. — Присаживайся, нам нужно поговорить.

Гарнет с самым несчастным и нервным видом сел в кресло, всё также стараясь не испачкать ковёр. Видимо, его очень сильно смущали такие резкие и загадочные фразы, и Маир лишь улыбнулся этой мысли в своей голове. Можно будет дразнить, хоть как-то развлекаться, когда станет поспокойнее.

— Как дела в стране? Есть волнения? — спокойно спросил он, подходя ближе и без капли смущения наливая в оба бокала вино.

— Не очень сильные, но есть. Поэтому стоит поторопиться с коронацией и всеми приготовлениями. И не забывайте, что от вашей речи зависит многое — это единственный способ успокоить людей.

— Да, да, мне это уже сто раз говорили, — Маир усмехнулся, деловито подавая Гарнету чашу. — Я, если честно, думал, что её напишут за меня.

— Её определённо проверят и подправят. Возможно и переделают полностью, уж в этом не сомневайтесь. Вообще это в ваших интересах — написать хорошую речь, — Гарнет заторможенно принял из рук Маира вино, осторожно на него поглядывая. — Спасибо, Ваше Величество.

Маир спокойно отпил, приятно смакуя сладкий и приятный вкус почти без намёка на алкоголь. Он присел на подлокотник кресла напротив, смотря на Гарнета изучающим взглядом. Тот почему-то съёжился и тоже отпил из чаши, тут же морщась.

— Что это за вино? Я никогда такого не пробовал.

— Южное, разбавленное водой. Тебе не нравится?

Гарнет пожал плечами, делая ещё один глоток.

— Что это за выпивка такая, которая даже голову не может вскружить?

— Южная, я же говорю.

Маир притворно-раздражённо прошёлся по комнате, рассматривая ставший немного живым интерьер.

— Какие у нас планы на завтра, Гарнет?

— Несколько заседаний, решение вопроса о прислуге замка и лекарях. Придёт пересчёт казны, нужно будет и это обсудить. И, что самое важное… — Гарнет остановился на секунду, отпивая вино и глядя в сторону.

— Самое важно, а ты говоришь об этом в последнюю очередь.

— Это нам лучше наедине с вами не обсуждать. Слишком… деликатный вопрос.

Маир вопросительно повёл плечами и подошёл ближе, внимательно смотря в глаза наёмника.

— Это о Меркальском корпусе. Они всю войну были на границах, и сейчас их остатки возвращаются обратно. Они хотят встретиться с вами.

— Почему вы их не перебили? — задумчиво спросил Маир. — У вас есть достаточно сил для этого.

— Есть много причин, Ваше Величество. Из-за этого волнения были бы намного сильнее, люди стали бы всеми силами возрождать этот корпус, да и они смогут сыграть нам на руку, если станут доверять нам. А ещё мне, как начальнику войск, интересны их методики — всё-таки самая сильная армия всех стран. Пусть и немногочисленная.

Юноша легко улыбнулся, садясь напротив наёмника и теребя рукав рубашки. Он слегка дёрнулся от одной мысли и тут же о ней заговорил:

— А не считаете ли вы мою встречу с ними опасной?

— Конечно считаем, Ваше Величество, — Гарнет поставил свой бокал на столик и наклонился ближе к Маиру. — Поэтому на встрече будем присутствовать все мы. Переодетые, правда, в солдат, но мы будем там. Вам следует быть аккуратным, потому что если вы будете холодны, то меркальцы вас не полюбят и поднимут восстание. Если будете слишком ласковы с ними, то уже мы вступим в дело. Для начала мы даём вам слишком много власти, надеясь, что вы будете нам хорошим понимающим всё другом, но не забывайте, что мы можем сделать с вами.

Маир недовольно поджал губы и нахмурился, тут же вставая с кресла и смотря на холодного Гарнета сверху вниз.

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — насмешливо спросил он, хотя в голосе его были нотки ярости. Юноша понимал своё шаткое положение, но от такого напора и прямых запугиваний ему становилось тошно. Они же сами в одной яме с ним, положение у них не менее шаткое, что у Маира. Как они могут так нагло ему угрожать? — Ну и что вы мне сможете сделать? Убить? Снова посадить в тюрьму? На что бы вы не решились, за короля юга заступится народ. Тогда и посмотрим, кто кому угрожать должен!

Гарнет резко вскочил, подходя ближе к Маиру и наклоняясь к нему. Теперь он смотрел сверху вниз, нависая над юношей и вглядываясь в его голубые глаза.

— Не забывайтесь, Ваше Величество, — с довольной улыбкой пригрозил наёмник. — Ваша судьба в наших руках.

— Как и ваша в моих, — задумчиво проговорил Маир, не отрывая взгляда.

Они оба замолкли, прервав этот спор. Со стороны балкона подул прохладный ночной ветер, заставляя Маира слегка поёжиться. Стоя друг напротив друга, вглядываясь один другому в глаза и думая о чём-то своём, они успокоились, понимая, что оба они были зависимы от собственных решений. Маир устало потёр глаза и приподнялся на носочки, положив свою руку на плечо Гарнета.

— Я не хочу враждовать и воевать с вами. И прекрасно понимаю, что сейчас я в невыгодном положении, но у вас всё не лучше. Если вы хотите удержать власть, то не угрожайте мне и не пытайтесь воевать — это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.

— Ваше Величество, — тихо произнёс Гарнет. — Я не верю сейчас вашим словам. Докажите их поступками, и я буду помогать вам во всём, буду предан вам. Нужно прийти к балансу и не давать нам никаких сомнений в вашей преданности. Всё просто.

Маир понимающе кивнул, уходя от наёмника, взяв со стола один из бокалов — он уже не помнил, чьим он был — и жадно выпив его содержимое. Гарнет внимательно проследил за ним взглядом.

— Мне не нужно доказывать преданность им. Я докажу её тебе, больше мне не нужно. Никому из них я не смогу доверять, — горько сказал он, обнимая себя за плечи и теребя уголок алого платка. — Может, хоть тебе когда-нибудь получится.

Гарнет недоверчиво посмотрел на него и, поджав губы, мягко похлопал того по плечу.

— Отдыхайте, Ваше Величество. Завтра будет сложный день.

Маир рассеянно кивнул, проводя наёмника взглядом. Его догадка, всплывающая в голове ещё со вчерашнего вечера, постепенно давала о себе знать, и юноша был этому рад. Если всё действительно подтвердится, то Маир станет не таким слабым и с сильным преданным союзником. Он усмехнулся, смотря на две чаши с допитым им вином и прося стражников за дверью позвать Келл. Как посоветовал Гарнет, ему действительно нужно сейчас хорошо отдохнуть.

***

Маир стоял посередине тронного зала, пытаясь побороть воспоминания о том ужасном дне, когда здесь на него напялили корону. Её, к счастью, к этому времени поменяли на другую, надев на голову юноши извилистый и довольно тяжёлый золотой обруч — самое подходящее, что нашли в многочисленных кладовых. Он очень не хотел садиться на трон, с которого ещё недавно свисало обмякшее тело прошлого короля. Но для встречи меркальцев это было необходимо, поэтому Маир, легко поправив своё коричневое одеяние с жёлтой вышивкой, присел на край трона. Несколько солдат в южной форме стояли по обе стороны от него — Маир прекрасно знал, кто это был. Он чувствовал их угрожающий и внимательный взгляд. Они не допустят оплошностей.

Юноша вспомнил, что говорил ему Златан: «Ни в коему случае не поднимай меркальцев, как бы они ни были тебе преданы. Они любят меня, но ты будь к ним холоден, это будет моей единственной надеждой на получение власти». Маир не забывал его слова, и почти всю ночь провёл, думая о том, как ему сохранить доверие Меркальского корпуса и не вызывать сомнений о преданности другим государствам. Аккуратно поговорив об этом с Келл, не разглашая ей никаких подробностей, он получил мягкий и весьма полезный совет — быть холодным, но благодарным. Твёрдо объяснить им свои решения и их причины. Маир всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, думая, как облегчить Златану жизнь после того, как тот начнёт борьбу за престол. Ему нужно было как-то пустить слух о том, что он не настоящий король, но не убеждать всех в этом, просто добавить сомнения. И Маир, важно подняв голову и положив руку на резной подлокотник, холодно посмотрел на открывающиеся двери. Пусть будет так.

В зал вошла небольшая группа солдат, одетых в золотые доспехи. Мечей у них не было — их отобрали по приказу Маира, чтобы меркальцы не представляли угрозы его жизни. Они в несколько рядов быстро встали у стен, а в середину зала прошёл мужчина средних лет со смуглой кожей и блондинистыми волосами. Он глубоко поклонился Маиру, и это повторили другие солдаты.

— Король Златан, для нас большая честь снова видеть вас, — громко сказал мужчина, смотря на юношу.

— Приветствую тебя и твоих храбрых воинов.

— Мы пришли к вам, обрадованные вашим воцарением на великий Осмарийский престол. Вы принесли нам огромное счастье, подарив стране спокойствие в такие нелёгкие времена, — он ненадолго прервался, преклоняя колено и смотря на повторяющих это действие солдат. — Мы хотим выразить вам поддержку от всего Меркальского корпуса. Наши мечи остры ради вашей воли — так воспользуйтесь ими, чтобы победить врагов!

— Скажи мне, каких врагов нам нужно побеждать? Тех, кто перевернул нашу страну, помогая ей оправиться, наконец, от бесконечных глупых войн, которые вели мой отец и братец-трус? Сейчас наша великая Осмария истощена, но я помогу исправить это. И вы помогите. Ваши мечи остры не для моей воли, а для воли страны, не забывайте это. Первый шаг к величию — благополучие народа. Так помогите мне лучше с этим, а не вступайте в бесцельные войны.

Мужчина нахмурился, смотря на Маира исподлобья и прижимая руку к сердцу.

— Ваше Величество, — твёрдо проговорил он. — Для нас будет великой честью выполнить любой ваш приказ. Даже если он никак не будет относиться к войне, которую мы жаждем.

— Войны не будет, мои благородные воины! Мы уже победили. Потому моим приказом вам будет одно — охраняйте границы и помогайте жителям на полях. Благо, как мне говорят, урожай нынче неплохой. С казной дела не очень хороши, но я буду выплачивать вам положенное жалование, но только если вы будете оказывать поддержку жителям нашего государства в это нелёгкое время. Вам понятен мой приказ?

— Но этим вы приравниваете нас к обычным солдатам… — недовольно произнёс мужчина, но Маир тут же его перебил.

— Обычные солдаты работают на полях для того, чтобы прокормить себя. А вы живёте подле столицы на моём содержании и смеете ещё возмущаться! Обычные солдаты делают для народа многое, пока вы делаете всё, чтобы подлизаться к королю и жить на государственные деньги. Я это терпеть не готов.

Маир глубоко вздохнул, поднимаясь с трона и идя навстречу к мужчине. Аккуратно тронув за подбородок, тем самым поднимая его голову, юноша мягко отпустил его и сделал жест рукой, чтобы тот со своими воинами поднялся. Мужчина незамедлительно выполнил приказ, вставая с колен. Маир серьёзно взглянул на него и прошёлся вдоль линии солдат, обращаясь к ним.

— Вы можете не соглашаться с приказом, можете ненавидеть меня за него, но вы должны понять, ведь главное, что нас связывает — это наша страна. Место, к которому вы привязаны разумом, сердцем и душой. И я люблю её не меньше вас, хочу для неё всего лучшего. Но посмотрите на неё, — Маир раскинул руки в стороны, «случайно» задерживая ладонь на представителях стран у трона. — Во что она превратилась? В жертву постоянных войн. Сколько она пережила — не сосчитать! И нам нужно восстановить её всеми силами, нужно добиться того, чтобы в ней царил порядок и благополучие. Ради будущих поколений, ради нашей великой истории! И без вас я с этим справиться не смогу. Помогите мне, усмирите свою гордыню, останьтесь мне верными несмотря ни на что. И главной вашей наградой будет светлое будущее нашей империи. Это единственное, что должно вас волновать, храбрые воины.

Мужчина, всё это время стоявший спиной к Маиру, медленно обернулся, глубоко ему кланяясь.

— Для нас честь служить Осмарии под вашим руководством. Я лично подавлю любые волнения, которые может вызвать ваше решение, но примите просьбу рабов ваших — обещайте нам, что после достижения цели мы вернём те территории, которые пришлось отдать вашему брату.

— Ваши мечи остры, пусть они остаются таковыми навсегда. Но придержите их до лучших времён. Я не могу ничего обещать, возможно, вы воспользуетесь ими при следующем правителе. Но не при мне.

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и понимающе кивнул.

— Тогда пусть ваше правление будет спокойным, а душа пусть всегда будет наполнена любовью и милосердием к подданным.

— Да наполнятся верой ваши сердца и силой ваши руки.

Маир кивнул мужчине, возвращаясь к трону, пока меркальцы уходили. Взгляд его случайно остановился на Гарнете, который лишь подбадривающе кивнул ему. Фергус, этот невыносимый бородатый северянин недовольно оскалился, но стоящая по другую сторону Деона, западная девушка, снявшая тут же шлем с головы, подошла к нему и довольно усмехнулась.

— Они не обрадуются этим решением, но вы успокоили их. Это, полагаю, именно то, чего мы ожидали от вас.

— Он был слишком мягок, — жёстко проговорил Фергус, закатывая глаза.

— Это ведь только начало, — успокоила его Деона. — Вы идеально справились со своей задачей, Ваше Величество. Осталось дождаться коронации, и наконец воцарится покой.

Она нахмурилась, прикидывая что-то в голове и улыбаясь Маиру.

— Думаю, вы можете идти отдыхать. Вечером мы проведём собрание, результаты пришлём вам позже. Гарнет, будь добр, отведи его величество в покои.

Юноша недовольно сложил руки на груди, следуя за наёмником. Как будто он не может сам отправиться в покои! Они вышли в длинный коридор, и только тогда Гарнет начал говорить:

— Хорошая речь, Ваше Величество. Пусть я и не имею никакого отношения к этой стране, но даже я вдохновился.

Маир кивнул и насмешливо посмотрел на своего спутника. Его тёмно-зелёные глаза беспокойно смотрели на стены коридора, брови он нахмурил, поймав на себе взгляд юноши. Остановившись перед лестницей, он снял шлем, неаккуратно встряхивая свои короткие каштановые волосы и тут же продолжая путь. Маир легко следовал за ним.

— Я доказал свою преданность тебе?

Наёмник остановился, недоумённо на него глядя.

— А вы бы поступили по-другому, если бы у вас не было надобности в этом?

— Нет. Я в любом случае сказал бы им то, что сказал сейчас. Потому что моя цель — восстановление страны, война мне не нужна.

— Рад это слышать.

Они молча прошли весь путь от лестницы до покоев. Гарнет всё также рассматривал причудливые статуи, а Маир не отводил взгляда от наёмника, за весь путь задержавшись только на дверях главных покоев прошлого короля. Галантно открыв юноше дверь, Гарнет слегка поклонился, пропуская, но Маир задержался около него, сцепив пальцы в замок. Он неловко наклонил голову и робко спросил:

— Вы заняты сегодня вечером?

— Зачем вам это? — Гарнет поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Вы обещали мне рассказать об истории вашей армии. Мне достаточно интересно послушать.

Наёмник усмехнулся, наклоняясь к Маиру чуть ближе, чем ему следовало бы.

— Возможно и свободен, я не знаю, Ваше Величество. Но вы меня ждите, — он насмешливо кивнул на столик у кресел, где они сидели вчера. — Только прикажите принести другое вино. Ваше южное пить невозможно.

Маир довольно кивнул, проходя в покои и провожая взглядом закрывшего дверь Гарнета. Как только тот ушёл, юноша повернулся к стоявшей в самом углу комнаты Келл, которая держала в руках небольшую стопку одежды.

— Ваше Величество, — легко присела она, глядя на Маира. — Я выполнила ваше поручение. То, что насчёт ключей и кинжала.

— Умница! — воскликнул юноша, подскакивая к ней и перекладывая одежду из её рук на кровать. — Ну же, где они?

Девушка достала из кармана своего серого платья небольшую связку ключей и покоящийся в золотых украшенных камнями ножнах кинжал.

— Я узнала, что в тех покоях никто не убирался с того самого дня. Почивший король сам закрыл дверь, приказал никому туда не входить, но у нас всегда есть запасной.

Маир взял у неё связку, разглядывая три красивых медных ключа с узорчатыми ручками.

— А эти два от моих покоев, верно?

— Да, Ваше Величество. Лучше разделить их и один запрятать. Или отдать мне, чтобы я всегда могла войти сюда, — на вопросительный взгляд Маира она отвела взгляд, пожимая плечами. — Если вы этого пожелаете, конечно.

— Хорошо, я подумаю над этим, — он спрятал ключи в своём кармане и повесил рядом с ним кинжал, тут же поворачиваясь к Келл и хлопая её по плечу. — Ты хорошо постаралась, спасибо тебе!

Она мягко ему улыбнулась, поглядывая на дверь.

— Нам стоит обсудить ваши планы на вечер?

Маир коротко рассмеялся, прохаживаясь по комнате и взъерошивая волосы. Он посмотрел на тот пустой сундук со стоящим рядом перевёрнутым зеркалом и прикинул в голове что ему нужно будет, когда он решит обустраивать этот уголок. Юноша решил сделать там алтарь, а в сундуке прятать всё, что он найдёт в замке и что сможет помочь в его удержании власти. Первое место, которое собирался навестить этой ночью Маир — покои умершего короля. Юноша уверенно сжал в руке ключи и посмотрел на Келл.

— Ты правда поверила, что я собираюсь встретиться с Гарнетом? Если такая умная девушка, как ты, повелась на этот трюк, то, должно быть, и он поверил. Это хорошо.

— Вы не собираетесь его принимать? Но тогда зачем всё это?

— Это мой злобный план, чтобы получить ещё одного союзника.

— Но как он сработает, если вы будете поступать так с ним?

— Увидишь, — коротко ответил Маир, присаживаясь в кресло и прикрывая глаза. — Я собираюсь сейчас отдыхать, чтобы ночью отправиться в королевские покои. Принеси вчерашнего вина и Гарнета не пускай, хорошо?

Келл кивнула ему и быстро вышла из комнаты. Маир, наслаждаясь установившейся тишиной, расслабился в кресле и попытался освободиться от тревожных мыслей по поводу и этого наёмника, и Меркальского корпуса, и коронации, которая должна пройти через день. Юноша поудобнее устроил голову на спинке кресла и закрыл глаза, начиная подрёмывать.

Когда наступил вечер он не знал. Проснулся от настойчивого стука в дверь, устало размял затёкшую шею и громко спросил:

— Кто?

— Деона, Ваше Величество, — раздался знакомый голос стражника.

— Пусть входит.

Маир резко встал, потирая глаза и поправляя одежду, чтобы выглядеть хоть как-нибудь поприличнее. Деона, облачённая в цвета своей родины — зелёный и золотой, прошла в покои и мило улыбнулась Маиру. Она была ненамного ниже него, но выглядела крепче и искуснее, чем юноша молча восхитился. Её кудрявые каштановые волосы до плеч были собраны в небольшой хвостик, и Маир случайно поправил свои, чёрные и недлинные, как у неё, только вот прямые до жути. «Нужно отрезать», — мысленно решил он, смотря на аккуратно уложившуюся прядь.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. Вы, кажется, отдыхали.

— Ничего страшного, — махнул рукой Маир, показывая на кресло. — Прошу, присаживайтесь.

— Нет, спасибо. Я к вам ненадолго, — она вытащила из внутреннего кармана накидки, аккуратный перевязанный золотой лентой свиток. — Мы провели заседание по поводу казны и нескольких волнений. Здесь краткая информация, о которой вам нужно знать.

Маир принял у неё свиток, смотря на аккуратно написанный текст.

— А большего мне знать не нужно? — насмешливо спросил он, быстро пробегаясь глазами по содержимому.

— Мы берём это на себя. Не нужно беспокоиться из-за пустяков, — она коротко оглядела его покои, продолжая говорить. — Внизу написано ваше примерное расписание на завтра. Будет тяжело — всё-такие день перед коронацией.

— Тут дел на завтра больше, чем информации о восстаниях! Вы говорите, что это пустяк, то есть благополучие страны и моя безопасность — пустяк?

— Да, потому что туда уже отправлены группы меркальцев. По их же инициативе. Если захотите узнать подробнее, то, я слышала, что к вам позже зайдёт Гарнет — вот у него и спросите, — она вежливо улыбнулась Маиру, слегка кланяясь ему. — А теперь прошу прощения, дела не ждут.

Юноша задумчиво ей кивнул, даже не проводив взглядом, но читая содержимое свитка. Короткое описание маленьких банд, нападающих на оставшиеся у столицы западные войска во имя справедливости южан, и какого-то сумасшедшего, который решил болтовнёй на улице подговорить людей пойти к меркальцам и возвести его на трон — мол, он тот убитый король. А дальше шёл ровный столбец расписанных по времени дел — заседание по поводу речи на коронации, посещение портного для последней обработки одеяния, решение вопроса о застолье, принятие представителей нескольких важных южных торговцев, заседание по поводу казны и дел меркальцев. Много всего. Маир положил свиток на кровать, подошёл к двери, на всякий случай её заперев.

Он устал. Сегодня было легче, потому что ему дали сутки на разработку речи и решение некоторых дворцовых проблем, не считая встречу с корпусом. Но завтра ему предстоял важный день, а послезавтра и ещё важнее. Маир грустно посмотрел на тумбочку, в одном из ящиков которой находился его черновик для речи, написанный этим утром. Он никогда не умел красиво говорить, тем более готовить такие важные речи.

Юноша что-то промычал, борясь с желанием лечь на кровать и поскорее заснуть, и вернулся к двери, крича из-за неё стражникам:

— Я отпускаю вас с поста! Хочу побыть один.

— Но, Ваше Величество, — беспокойно сказал один из стражников, — нам нельзя вас покидать.

— А для вас кто важнее — король или какой-то солдат, возомнивший себя важным? Я смогу постоять за себя сам.

Слыша тревожное бормотание и тихие шаги, удаляющиеся от двери, Маир был точно уверен, что не пройдёт и часа, как к нему придёт Гарент. Усмехнувшись от этой мысли, он достал из тумбочки несколько листов бумаги и чернила с пером, сел на своё любимое кресло и принялся за работу. Знатно измазав руки в чернилах, постоянно что-то перечёркивая, добавляя, делая кучу пометок и тысячу раз начиная работу заново, он вдруг обнаружил, что речь стала даваться ему легче. Увлёкшись этим делом, он почти не сразу заметил, как его догадки сбылись — вскоре в его дверь громко постучали.

— Ваше Величество!

— Да, — ответил Маир, подходя к двери и хитро улыбаясь.

— Это Гарнет, вы вызывали меня.

— Я помню, правда, устал очень сильно. Думаю, что сегодня я не соизволю принять вас. К величайшему сожалению.

За дверь послышалось какое-то шебаршение и раздражённый шёпот: «Ага, к величайшему, чёрт возьми, сожалению». Через секунду Маир увидел, как Гарнет сильно дёргает ручку двери.

— Почему вы заперлись?

— Потому что я сильно устал и хочу побыть один, — пожал плечами Маир, прислоняясь спиной к двери и обнимая себя за плечи.

— И поэтому вы отослали моих солдат, да, Ваше Величество?

— Да. Я могу защитить себя сам, — его рука сжала висевший у кармана кинжал.

За дверью на несколько секунд всё смолкло, но шагов не раздавалось — значит, Гарнет всё ещё оставался там. Маир затаил дыхание, пытаясь услышать что-либо, происходящее за дверью, но в ответ получил лишь тишину, нарушаемую лишь тихим и до жути неприятным:

— Если уж ни я, ни мои воины вам не нужны, то я пойду. Спите сладко, Ваше Величество.

И тут же раздались громкие удаляющиеся шаги. Маир, тут же отшатнувшись от двери, спокойно выдохнул. Так лучше. Всё будет хорошо, это рано или поздно принесёт свою пользу. Он вернулся к речи, принявшись за неё уже не с таким энтузиазмом, как ранее, но теперь внимательно всё структурируя и учитывая все свои пометки. Когда, наконец, получилась чистая рукопись без единой помарки, он бережно отложил её на кровать. Недавно пришедшая Келл тем временем убирала все остальные исчёрканные листки.

— Я скоро пойду туда, — проговорил Маир, устало поглядывая на служанку. — Принеси сюда, пожалуйста, воду, чтобы умыться, и можешь идти отдыхать сама.

— Вы уверены, что вам больше ничего не нужно? Я могу пойти с вами…

— Не стоит, Келл. Ты и так мне очень сильно помогла, — он мягко похлопал её по плечу и дождался, пока девушка выйдет.

Он присел на кровать, поправил кинжал на поясе, проверил ключи. Всё на месте. Фонарик, с которым он должен был пойти, стоял сейчас на полу у двери, с полной свечой внутри. Всё должно было пройти идеально. Вернувшаяся вскоре Келл тихо поставила тазик с водой на столик и, присев в поклоне, быстро ушла. Маир отдышался немного, успокаивая себя тем, что имеет право делать всё, что угодно в своём дворце и, немного выждав, вышел в коридор. Коротко осмотревшись и не найдя никого, Маир прокрался к тем огромным резным дверям, аккуратно пробуя разные ключи. Открыв их со второй попытки и пройдя внутрь, он сразу же этот вход на всякий случай запер.

Освещая путь фонариком, он зажёг пару свечей, до сих пор стоящих здесь. Так полный мрак в комнате превратился в чуть более освещённое пространство, и Маир, всё же держа рядом фонарь, осмотрел покои. Они были намного больше, чем его. Разделённые на несколько зон лёгкими шторками, тоже имеющий проход на балкон, вход в ванную комнату был с двойными расписными дверями, а кровать была закрыта пышной и кажущейся воздушной тканью. Маир присмотрелся, отмечая, что место сна не заправлено, и направился в первую очередь туда. Аккуратно и не без отвращения поворошившись в простынях и не найдя там ничего, он осмотрел тумбочки.

А вот тут уже было поинтереснее. Небольшая тетрадь, пронумерованная пятой и похожая на дневник (Маир мысленно поставил цель найти все остальные), несколько свитков в дорогих железных футлярах, несколько склянок с неизвестной тёмной жидкостью и небольшой стёршийся грифель. Забрав тетрадь и свитки, юноша перешёл на зону с письменным столом и длинными книжными шкафами. Первое, в чём он начал рыться — стол, на котором была раскидана куча бумаг. Внимательно оглядывая их, Маир отбирал самые интересные для себя — важные документы, отчёты, письма со странными символами. Складывая это в найденную папку, забитую ранее любовными записками к некоторым девушкам, юноша перешёл на ящики.

Два самых верхних были заперты на замок, и Маир поставил себе ещё одну задачу — отыскать ключ. Просмотрев всё содержимое в других, он нашёл большие запасы чернил, перьев и бумаги, некоторые неважные документы и печати. Самое главное, что он там отыскал — пара книжек по истории всех королевств, но только с какими-то бумажками-пометками внутри, и пара блокнотов, исписанных теми странными символами, что ранее были на письмах. Найдя это всё полезным, он сложил найденное у входа в небольшую стопку. Оценивая, как он это сможет унести, Маир решил, что стоит на всякий случай обыскать ещё и ванную, в которой наверняка ничего интересного не будет, так что он направился туда.

Освещая себе путь фонариком, он снова заметил, что она была намного больше, чем его — просторная, с большой круглой и невысокой бадьёй, стоящей у угла. Остальное же пространство было занятно несколькими шкафчиками с одеждой и с различными маслами. Из интереса понюхав их и удивляясь, на что только не пойдут богатые люди чтобы только почувствовать себя более богатыми, он осмотрел всё и, не найдя ничего важного и полезного, отправился обратно.

Предусмотрительно погасив все свечи и положив всё, что вмещалось себе в карманы, он прижал оставшиеся книги и папку подмышкой, открывая дверь. Маир быстро выскользнул за неё, тут же закрывая, будто ничего и не было. Он радостно повернулся в сторону своей комнаты, как сердце, с самого начала ожидавшее подвоха, пропустило глухой удар — кто-то схватил его сзади, прижимая к себе и закрывая рот рукой. Тут же Маир увидел в освещении коридорных факелов отблеск стали, поэтому бросил бумаги на пол, ударив нападавшего в колено ногой и в живот локтем. Юноша резко повернулся, ставя на пол фонарь и успевая уклониться от странного косого удара, как его хватают за руку, держащую кинжал и прижимают к стене.

Только сейчас Маир обратил внимание на лицо нападавшего. Гарнет в таком освещении казался ещё больше и грознее, чем раньше, и юноша тщетно попытался высвободить свою руку из хватки.

— Сумеете себя защитить, да? — шёпотом проговорил Гарнет, сильнее прижимая Маира к стенке.

Маир перестал сопротивляться и лишь серьёзно взглянул на наёмника.

— Я не доверяю ни твоим солдатам, ни тебе.

— Да как же вы понять не можете, — яростно прошипел Гарнет, встряхивая юношу. — Если вы умрёте, то я пропаду. Мы все пропадём, ваша страна пропадёт. И вы готовы к этому просто из-за своей гордости и упрямства?

— Присягни мне, — спокойно прошептал Маир, легко поглаживая своей рукой чужой локоть. — Докажи свою верность. Защищай меня. Я больше это никому не позволю, одному тебе, только присягни.

Гарнет непонимающе взглянул на Маира, потихоньку отпуская его и отходя на шаг назад, осторожно оглядываясь. После он рассеянно посмотрел на лежащие на полу книги и папку, которые юноша тут же поднял и жестом поманил следовать за собой наёмника. Тот беспрекословно подчинился.

Войдя в свои покои, пропустив в них Гарнета и тут же их закрыв, Маир кинул всю свою добычу на кровать, иногда поглядывая на мужчину.

— Я ходил туда за документами. Нужно же мне как-то после долгого времени вникнуть во всё происходящее, раз уж вы ничего не рассказываете. Взял оттуда несколько книг и писем. Вот, — показал он Гарнету забранные документы в папке.

Но тот даже не взглянул, смотря лишь на Маира. Юноша смутился от этого, обнимая себя за плечи.

— Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Что я снова сделал не так?! — нервно проговорил он, тут же замолкая, когда Гарнет опустился перед ним на колени.

— Вы просили меня присягнуть вам. Вот, — он развёл руки в стороны. — Я буду верен только вам, Ваше Величество, и никому другому.

Он вынул покоящийся в ножнах меч, которым он ещё совсем недавно угрожал Маиру, и положил его на колени, проводя подушечками пальцев по лезвию. Но взгляда от юноши он не отрывал.

— Мой меч — ваш меч, моя вера — ваша вера, моё сердце — ваше сердце. Никогда в моей голове не возникнет и мысли о том, чтобы причинить вам боль, потому что мои мысли — ваши мысли.

Маир затаил дыхание, завороженно смотря на наёмника. Он даже не думал, что это будет так легко — заманить человека на свою сторону. Да, он заманил Гарнета жестоко, играясь на чувствах и опасениях, используя ту странную любовь, возникшую мелким огоньком ещё недавно, специально увеличивая пламя. Но так нужно было. Иначе здесь не выжить. Гарнет от такого взгляда смутился, запнулся, но Маир протянул руку и мягко погладил его по щеке, и тот тут же успокоился.

— Моя кровь — твоя кровь, Гарнет. Мои враги — твои враги. Моя смерть — твоя смерть, так защищай же меня. Я только на тебя полагаться буду и больше ни на кого.

Маир опустился рядом с ним на колени, не отрывая руки от чужой щеки. Ласково погладив напоследок наёмника, он принял его меч, целуя и прикладываясь лбом к холодной стали. Передал её Гарнету, который ошарашено сделал то же самое, оставляя меч у себя. Так они сидели некоторое время просто друг напротив друга, оба смотря в чужие глаза будто без возможности оторвать взгляд. Наёмник рассеянно поглаживал острую сталь, Маир спокойно сложил руки на коленях и улыбался. Он встал с пола первым, напоследок скользнув пальцами по плечу Гарнета.

— Могу ли я позвать стражников обратно, Ваше Величество?

— Останься здесь пока, — Маир подошёл к графину на прикроватной тумбе и посмотрел на содержимое. — Правда, у меня есть только разбавленное вино, как вчера, но я уверен, что ты всё же к нему привыкнешь.

Он взял графин и стоящие рядом кубки и поставил их на пол, приглашающе хлопая по мягкому ковру рядом.

— Садись ближе, Гарнет. И будь добр, возьми всё с кровати.

Гарнет беспрекословно подчинился, не без интереса рассматривая книги и свитки в своих руках. Его изучающий изумрудный взгляд задерживался на книгах ненадолго, всё же не решаясь лезть в дела короля, но Маир понял наёмника. И присел к нему поближе, протягивая наполненный кубок. Гарнет принял его, поблагодарив, и сел, опираясь спиной на часть кровати.

— Извини, мой друг. Мне нужно разобрать это всё, — Маир кивнул на разложенные рядом письмена. — Так что я не смогу уделить тебе достаточно внимания. Но ты можешь просто побыть рядом.

— Это для меня великая честь, Ваше Величество.

Маир довольно кивнул и принялся за работу, чувствуя на себе расслабленный взгляд наёмника. Тот иногда отпивал из кубка, но чаще всего просто ставил его рядом с собой. Смотрел на Маира, боясь заглядывать в глаза. Смотрел тепло и как-то завороженно, скользя по худым пальцам, по обтянутым коричневой тканью рукам, по алому платку на шее. Маир старался не обращать на это внимание, но иногда тоже посматривал на Гарнета. Тот уже сменил своё положение, больше уже лежа на ковре, положив голову на согнутый локоть. Чёрные волосы его были растрёпаны, глаза полуприкрыты. Маир спрашивал у него, может, наёмнику стоит пойти спать, но Гарнет лишь отрицательно мотал головой, мягко сопя.

— Нет, Ваше Величество. Я пойду спать, только когда вы закончите.

Маир улыбался ему на это, отпивал из своего кубка и возвращался к бумагам. Так они долго сидели, и лишь под утро задремал наёмник, а юноша, не ловя его взглядов, отложил бумаги в сторону.

«Спокойно, — подумал Маир, смотря на Гарнета. — Впервые за долгое время спокойно. Пусть так и не должно быть». Он закатил глаза лишь от одной такой мысли, решив, что стоит ему побыть в спокойствии хоть немного.

Маир свернулся калачиком недалеко от наёмника и тоже заснул.


End file.
